


Jungle Heat

by honiglippe



Series: Jungle Heat Series [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiglippe/pseuds/honiglippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crash in two ways. A jungle adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Heat

Jungle Heat by Marianne

Fiction Rated: M - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Mulder, F. & Scully, D. - Published: 05-01-99 - Updated: 05-01-99 – Status: Complete

TITLE:JUNGLEHEAT (1/16) AUTHOR: by marianne DATE: April 25, 1997 to Revised: June, 2007 DISCLAIMER: "The X-Files" is the creation and exclusive property of Chris Carter and 1013 and FOX. I'm just burrowing the characters in it.

SPOILER WARNING: None. RATING: Warning: NC-17 but not all the time. CLASSIFICATION: T, A,R

SUMMARY: A Crash in two ways. A jungle adventure.

CONTENT WARNING: MSR in distress.

Please distribute it as you wish, just keep my name init. XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF XF

"JUNGLE HEAT" by marianne

Part One

WASHINGTON DC FBI HEADQUARTERS Edgar Hoover Building Friday, June 6th 08:55 am First Day

"Mulder, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Scully, nothing as a good morning greeting in this pleasurable way, to lift someone's spirit." Said Mulder and sat wide legged in his chair, throwing by the way his trench coat over an archive in the corner, but missed it, then leaned forward and put his chin in his hands and observed Scully through heavy lids.

"You're welcome, and," said Scully arching an eyebrow. "You're late! Again!"

"Sorry, but traffic was as usual a headache. And I couldn't sleep. My new neighbor was nothing but reforming his apartment in the middle of the night. It had to be. There were bangs and hammering just on my side all night."

Scully did comment nothing to that and she only rolled her eyes in a faint.

"We have a meeting with Skinner in exactly 5 min. So arrange yourself. Arghh." Scully looked disgusted at him.

"What?!" asked Mulder with his own puppy look looking down his suit jacket if there was something wrong with it. No, just great a little rumpled perhaps but not so bad.

"Give me a break, Mulder. And I have to put up with a guy with the worst taste in ties all over the world, or so far Galaxy."

"Scully, that's the rarest of all. I had to pay more than 100 bucks for it. It's unique." Said Mulder really hurt.

"You paid for it? Mulder, I think you need a shrink. Now let's go before Skinner has an attack. Well, with this tie he would have one anyway."

As they entered Skinner's office, he was standing at the window, lost in his own mind, with his hands buried in his pants pockets. But turned soon around when he heard them. He was back to work nearly more than a month now, after his kidnapping experience in April.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scu..." he began but frowned in the middle as he looked better at Mulder, and continued, shaking lightly his head, "Scully. There have been strange occurrences and killings with some drug dealers and children, where also the New York's Mafia is involved and, " he made a pause as his eyes glanced again at Mulder's tie, "so far it's more in a X-File." And handed them some files which Mulder grabbed it rapidly.

'Finally a new X-File' he thought but thinking that it was odd that the Mafia was involved and not so pleased as it dealt with kids.

"You're plane takes off in exactly one hour. Your contact in NY will be waiting at the airport there. If there are any questions, it's better to make them now." Skinner said raising one eyebrow at them with a stern voice.

"An hour?! No, sir, we're on our way."

As Skinner was alone he sat frowning in his chair and suddenly began to laugh out loud. Only Mulder to wear something just that awful.

He was feeling much better, but he still had nightmares holding him awake at night. If it wasn't for Maggie and his two Spooky agents he would have felt much worse.

Weekend had been pleasurable, he went to the theater with Maggie watching Cat's. Then dinner until late at night and much talking. And that was it. He didn't want to push, he wasn't in a hurry and not certain he was himself ready for more, but he thought already in marriage, well, if he could raise the courage, when he thought in Dana and Maggie's other children, he didn't know yet. His didn't have a big family but an older sister and with her family and brother.

On the plane to New York Later that morning

"Scully, you're not going to believe that. This case is really weird." Said Mulder excitedly and handed her the file he was looking through. On the other hand, when he took the second file he grew pale, as he saw the pictures in that one. Scully looked as well to find out what made him that pale.

"It's as all his intestines exploded inside out. I've to check that, I've never seen something like that either." She said and took the file from his hands. "You should really take a little nap, Mulder. There's still some time left before we get to New York." She was really a little worried with him. Lately he was getting very odd to her. She couldn't quite discern what it was, as well he was so cheerful she could sense his eyes more then once locked at her, to, when he saw she perceived it, look away as if it was nothing. On the other hand it could be because of her cancer, but it hadn't developed anymore, 'til last week. It was not cured as they meant, but she didn't tell him that. She had promised herself to let him in the dark in this one until she couldn't hide it anymore.

She observed him as he slept beside her in his seat, he had definitively too dark ringlets around his eyes. It was time he got more sleep.

She sight, thinking then of Skinner and her mother, she had been shocked at first, but her mom was still young and deserved to be happy, and if it was Skinner she wanted so it'll be. Who was she to say something on the contrary, but that it was wired it was, after all, when she saw him on office festivities with women, they were always the tall stunning ones.

She always thought, she had time enough to grew up her own family, but time was getting short. And it had almost been short for Skinner as well. He was just a strong man and nevertheless it had happened to him too, there was always someone bigger, like the government. Some tried to help but were soon overpowered by the dark ones. Or you go with the stream or you go under. It had to stop sometime, but she doubted she would see it by herself still in this life.

All through her thoughts she had been observing Mulder in his sleep. Fox - when she was by herself she sometimes called him that way. Somehow it was just like him. How she longed she would have had more than the friendship with him, 'cause she knew for a long time, that she loved him more than anything else. In a way he loved her too, but she wasn't sure in what way. As a lover or a brother or just a great friendship? She was content, what she had and wouldn't have it otherwise, or it would be harder on him or his task for the truth when she was gone. Desperation had creped through her before but now she was calm.

Fox stirred in his sleep taking her away from her thoughts. He opened his sleepy eyes when he heard a hostess asking Dana if she wouldn't like to wake her husband up for lunchtime, thinking that it was really amazing how everybody thought when they where together that they were a couple.

"The husband is already awaken." He said smiling. 'If I'd've the courage I would've asked her a long time ago. But with my luck she'd say no. And besides, I'm not a great deal, why would she want me? So it's better to forget it for a while.' In fact he carried all the time an old family engage ring around, and found himself quite silly, doing so, but... .

"So, my beloved husband, should we talk about the case?" Scully said in a cheerful voice.

"Argh, let me eat first, my beloved wife. Hm, should I? I feel so weak, just thinking about the picture."

"Oh, my poor sweetheart." She continued teasing and a wicked smile was forming on her lips, and put all files aside. "No more of this until we reach New York, Mulder. We're already almost there."

"Gee, I really passed out."

New York City FBI-Bureau 17:00 pm

"So far it's all we encountered. The biggest involvement of the Mafia is through the drug deal itself, but the abductions of some drug dealers and children seems coming through another organization. So far it's dealing with some kind of demoniac rituals. But we're stuck." Said the chief Agent Drexler to Mulder and Scully still pissed of to have been put on by the two most unwanted of DC. He had heard some weird stuff of these two agents. But he had made very clear the first hour they arrived who was the boss here. He had enough heard from Colton to let them have their way to endanger his case, but they could deal with the demoniac rituals and stuff like that he wasn't very fond of.

"I want to see the retrieved corps of the abducted." Said Scully in her threatening professional tone, she had had enough from jerks as this Drexler to perturb herself with his demanding behavior.

"It's not a lovely sight, Agent Scully. And..."

"It surely isn't but as a forensic pathology doctor I'm used to see corpse in all states." She interrupted him before he could make a chauvinist statement as it looked like he would since the first instant they came to this Bureau, when he just looked her from down up they came in. Thank God Mulder had never looked at her as if she was a silly woman who liked to play FBI. And she had to hold her temper.

General Hospital's Morgue Two hours later

Scully took off the rubber gloves and turned to Mulder who was sitting outside the room after the first hour. It hadn't been a pleasurable sight at all, when he took the first glimpse at the corpse of one of the boys who was found buried in an abandoned ground at Southside and he felt really sick and threw all but his guts out. He felt still miserable and was still hunted by his memory cursing it as it would be impossible to forget for him as all such other horrible things he had seen since his FBI assignment.

He watched Scully take the rubber coat off in a slow motion and felt it in her eyes she was feeling as hunted as he.

"Mulder, the victims were in the most part of the sacrifice or what it was alive. Who for Christ sake could do something as horrent as that to a human being?" Scully said in a still shocked voice. Mulder stood up and embraced her.

"Let's call it a night, Scully. I'm really exhausted." Suddenly he became aware, he embraced her and stood away pretending to keep walking as if nothing had happened at all. But it felt so good, he had to struggle more often to keep his hands off her. He couldn't help it, it happened unconscious as to make himself sure she was still beside him.

They headed to their rented car and he drove to the hotel.

End of part one

TITLE:JUNGLEHEAT (2/16)

Part Two

Southside NY Private Airport Monday, June 9th 10:15 pm 4th Day

The first leads had drawn them to this site. Mulder and Scully were hunched behind huge boxes at a little private airport outside New York City used for charges of some private enterprises. From far away they could make out a transaction being hold. They already had called for backup. Mulder tried to move closer to the group as he felt a gun cane on his temple.

"One move and your dead", said a man in a foreign accent, he never had heard before. "Stand up, you too over there, "he addressed to Scully's hiding place, "or this puppy gets it."

Before she could move, she felt herself a gun cane at her temple giving her no other chance as to accomplish with the order. They were shoved afar the group, which didn't perceive the movement on the other side of the warehouse behind the huge boxes and were lead to a room. Mulder tried to retrieve his gun but was soon knocked out by his captor and fell unconscious for a moment. One of the men stayed, with the gun pointed still at them. He observed them silently as they were him. A foreigner, but they couldn't discern from where as he was dark blond but with dark eyes and maroon skin not just by sunburn, handsome in a different way. Soon after the other came back with nylon ropes and began to tie them together.

"Stay with them, Jorge, 'til the boss decides what to do with them." Said the man with his strange deep accented voice. He eyed the couple for a moment with a strange interest, took them of each by their jaw observing them well and hissed some words in a foreign language in an odd form resembling Spanish although different and left.

"Well, I hope for you two he doesn't want you for his sacrifices." Jorge said to them.

Mulder was already stricken to know more and was going to ask some questions as the other came back and also another fat well dressed man.

"Who are these two? Search for identification." The fat man said. "Very inopportune hour for you two to show up."

"Feebies, Senhor. Foxi Muldér and Daná Sculi." The huge one said mispronouncing their names.

"FBI? No good." He observed them for a while and communicated with the others in the foreign language rather quickly.

"Well, Mister. I'll warn you, it's not a good idea to treat FBI agents." Scully said trying to intimate them. She didn't like the look the huge guy was giving them.

"This I know, my bella redhead." and left saying to Jorge. "Do what I said."

"Sim, senhor." He answered and took a bottle and a handkerchief out of a drawer and held it first on Mulder's nose and mouth and then over Scully's saying. "Sweet dreams dear Foxi and Daná."

Warehouse in the Private Airport 11:45 pm

"Chef, what do we do with the Fibee puppies?" asked Jorge eyeing the unconscious tied couple in the corner of the warehouse.

"Throw them into the big transatlantic case over there and then into the plane with them. They have to disappear from the USA with no trace. There Soares can see to them and what to do. And be careful, we want them alive for the time being." Said the fat man and took the money case and left with the other man.

"João, come here and help me with the two puppies." Jorge said and took Scully while the other took Mulder over his large shoulders to the big suitcase.

"Put him first in,... well, so, that's right." He said under his breath, as he took a white nylon rope from a near box and tied the two special agents together that they laid intertwined as two lovers, João then took the funny tie from the guy as Jorge wasn't looking and put it in his pants pocket, that's America he laughed to make ties such as this one. He surely liked it.

A lovely pair Jorge thought to himself, and was happy it wasn't him to kill them, he was no killer he was in there just for the money and while there was no other way. This would be the last time, he had to handle with drugs so he hoped, but it wasn't an easy one to get out, beyond all, when you lived in the middle of all. But he decided to take his luck in his hands, when he was back home and search for another city to live, in the country, where no one would find him with Sarah. Perhaps a little farm, with the money he had been able to save, there would be a chance, for a new life, still it was bloody drug money, but after all, he never killed someone he was just the driver when much. But he perceived, that his chef was thinking to put him in another position, as he was studied and not like João an Analphabet and a lot of the others which could poorly write. Till now he managed to stand out of it.

On the Airplane Tuesday, June 10th 04:55 am 5th Day

"Mulder, wake up, "said Scully shakily. She was really concerned with him. With his luck he had surely another contusion and the sticky air in this box, or what it was, wasn't helping either.

She could make out the steady humming of the airplane they were on. She had woken up about an hour ago she guessed, but Mulder was still unconsciousness, and she couldn't move an inch, but was happy it was her on top and not him. But much more, and she would have to deal with claustrophobia, lack of fresh oxygen as well and throwing up, as the box they were in it rocked a bit by the steady motion of the plane. It seemed to be held in the air. She tried to wake Mulder again, and finally she heard him grumble and trying to stretch.

"Ouch", he said when he felt the nylon rob itching in his wrists, and opening his eyes he saw nothing at all. There was just the rocking motion.

"Scully?! Scully?" he called her first and then because he could feel a diminutive body over him. "I always wanted you in this position, but that is ridiculous, that way there wouldn't be fun at all." He whispered still feeling very dizzy.

"In your dreams, Mulder, in your dreams. Are you feeling OK?"

"So far very well." He said and thought it was rather marvelous to feel her that near for once. "Just a little headache and... I can't see anything, am I blind?"

"Well, then I'm too."

"We're in trouble again. I take it. Sorry, I messed up in the warehouse, Scully."

"It wasn't surely your fault the backup never came, so break up to make all as your fault as always. We better get somehow out here, before they land wherever it'll be." She said already trying again to free herself, when she could hear that the one motor of the airplane began to stutter and than stop, the airplane began to slender and soon after the other one stopped too, and they could feel it was about to crash as the plane began to drop its nose. They held each other very tight as the big impact came, their case wrenched from the holders it was attached and then it flew far away through a hole in the plane trunk from the crash. They cried with the impact and then there was nothing.

Unknown Place 05:45 am

Jorge felt miserable. The pilot and the others were dead and he managed it the last minute to get out of the burning plane, before it exploded till there was nothing valuable left he could use. As he looked around, he could make out near a trunk the old huge transatlantic suitcase with the two puppies in there. He went towards it, and was surprised to see the two still alive as he managed to open it and just bruised and with some cuts as he could make out. What a lucky pair. Now they'd just had to traverse the jungle, only that that was the worst part, as no one knew they crashed and so far he did know where they were heading.

They were awakening with moans, as he gazed heavy eyed to them still tied like lovers. He felt very dizzy and had to sit down as they looked back to him with a steady stare, but not before they made for certain they were OK first. He laughed slightly. Surely two lovers. And was happy and hoped they would succeed to go back to civilization. Even when he couldn't. With some effort he reached out with his real Swiss-knife, not a false one like some Chinese imitations which snapped all but your fingers away when you tried to use them for real. Their feet were nearer, so he freed them first but when he reached for the wrists off the woman which was almost crashed by the heavier frame of the tall guy now he felt an immense pain go through his body and the knife fell to the ground.

"Sorry, the rest you have to manage alone, " he said with a pained voice, and fell unconscious.

"What a fuck!" exclaimed Mulder with a sigh. "Couldn't he pass out a little later?" With the feet unbound at least they managed pretty well to get off the case. It was difficult to get to the knife. Already on their knees they let themselves fall to one side and Mulder could gasp it and rolling to his back with Scully above him he began carefully to cut the rope and hurriedly freed Scully as well. She headed for the unconscious man and checked him out, as he awoke and said whispering softly.

"Tell Sarah I love her, please. And that I'm very sorry."

"Rest a little bit and let me check your wound." Said Scully and began to open his shirt.

"No need. It's really to late." He looked at the two and smiled a bit. "Nobody knows we're here. So keep going. Find a river and then keep walking by its margin and sure you will find a village some day, and when natives offer their food eat it all even if it's disgusting for ... " His voice drifted off and his hand which was holding on Scully fell limb to the earthy ground.

Scully checked him again.

"He's dead." She stood up and taking a better look around. They were in a forest somewhere she couldn't find out. And nothing like the ones in America at all. It was strangely damp and dense. A real jungle and there were suddenly strange sounds around just now she was perceiving how silent it had been until now.

"It seems to be a rainforest, Scully. I don't know where. It can be in South America or also the islands in Oceania or Asia. It's hard to tell, I've never been in neither of them, just saw some movies and pictures." Said Mulder in a whisper, as Scully stood beside him. He really wasn't feeling well at all and could just think in all the stories he had heard of jungle expeditions and crash sites never found in the dense forests and above all, the animals. And he hadn't found nothing which they could use as a weapon just the Swiss-knife, but that was really the best as it was one of the originals but enhanced ones with sew and all. The only gun he had found, was an amount of melted metal.

"There's nothing here we can use but this blanket, Scully. And there's no food at all left, and no water." He ended with a sigh all the well remembering, that he managed to get lost in a simple wood once. He was no hiker at all.

After they buried the men as good as they could without proper tools they took what they could use. There was an old backpack in the big case they were in which Mulder was going to wear.

End Part 2

Part Three

Unknown Place Thursday, June 12th High Noon Seventh Day

It was the hottest day they could remember in all their lives, the sweat was running down their bodies like streaming water. They barely managed to put one foot in front of the other as they hadn't eaten for four days now. Water they got from the daily rain which soaked them in an instant, but it only refreshed them for a moment as it seemed after it the air was hotter and damper as before. When Mulder stopped, Scully plumbed in him, as she was steadily walking as exhausted she was.

"Scully, let's rest. We can't continue without water, and it's Noon. The hottest time of the day." Whispered Mulder, he already had enough of the jungle and was really hungry, today he promised himself he was going to hunt anything down, even if it was a monkey, they heard sometimes. Without any food they couldn't survive at all. And he was worried about Scully. She was weaker and very pale. And seemed to be in pain.

They surely looked like they hadn't bathed for weeks and their light clothes where torn and shred by the thorns and branches all around. Their footwear was not in a better condition either and soon they had to lookout for something to wear instead.

Scully plumbed down with a sigh, she wasn't feeling very well, but smiled at Mulder who sat beside her.

"What would I give for a hot bathtub right now and a really soft bed, Mulder."

Mulder pulled her to him and he laid back using the backpack as a pillow to rest.

"Be my guest." He said then and hold her tighter and brushed his lips over her forehead and kissed her softly. "Am I soft enough, Scully? I couldn't arrange a Presidents room in the hotel, that's all we got, so far."

The nights they spent on the trees as in the first night they heard the roar of a big cat roaming towards them and other jungle sounds. It wasn't very comfortable for them and in the morning they could hardly move a limb. Since the first night, they nestled together as it became very cold at night and shared the one blanket.

They laid awhile nestled together as Mulder's stomach pronounced itself with a long roar. Scully looked at his barded face, for a moment.

Suddenly they heard a burst through the bushes and a small animal appeared they never saw before. It was rather cute with a brown fur covering it all, little dark eyes and no tail at a first glance. It squeaked as it saw them and rushed back from where it had come. They ran behind it, but it was already too far to be reached and Mulder decided against throwing the only knife they had, the strange animal could not die if he hit it and it would be lost.

"Mulder, we have to make some weapons for hunting, the ones we used to as kids. Like bows. My brothers and I used to make them down in the woods." The little adventure made her face shining, in expedience of a good meal. It was the first big animal they saw till now, that wasn't a wild cat.

Mulder looked around and near a bush he saw some bamboos which could be used as spears with some cutting. Fervently they went after the items and worked to accomplish their task as efficient a team as they were as agents and partners. Then they nestled together again, sitting near the fireplace they made, exhausted but content. Somehow they would manage to survive, and if they had to eat worms at all.

FBI Headquarters Edgar Hoover Building Thursday, June 12th High Noon Seventh Day

Skinner was preoccupied with his worrisome two agents. There had been no trace of them for four days now. They hadn't come back to their hotel rooms nor to the New York's FBI office. He had just been informed of those facts by the New Yorker's agents now. No one had thought much about it till now. He slam his fist hardly on his wooden table and then hit the button of the interphone to his secretary.

"Kimberley, mark a flight to New York for this afternoon." He demanded, startling Kim out of her seat by the strong angry voice.

He was really pissed off, someone screwed up in NY he had to check by himself. He looked angry up, as his door was opened by no order.

"What are you doing here?" He growled with a fierce stare. For the first time the cigarette smoking man was taken aback by a look, but recomposed himself rapidly. "Whatever it is, I don't have time for your crap." And Skinner pushed him aside taking his suit jacket by the way and headed out the door without looking back.

The man left behind took a new Morley out and lit it thoughtful. 'It's time to give him a punishment. He thinks he's too tough. No fear, no power.' And smirked in a crippling devilish smile.

Outside Society's Restaurant One hour later

"Maggie, I promise, I'll do what's in my power to find them and beyond. It's not the first time, they have disappeared. I'll do find them." Skinner said reassuringly and embraced her in a tight huge.

"I know, Walt. It's just, I can't help but be worried, they just seem all the time... " she closed her eyes. Skinner gazed at her concerned he's dark warm eyes showing his love to her that she smiled at him. "It's OK." She finally said patting his arm. "It's better you go now your flight isn't waiting. And be careful."

"All the time. We'll be back soon." He said and put her in the waiting taxi and went back to his new BMW with his luggage and drove to the airport.

New York's FBI Office Friday, June 13th 07:40 am Eighth Day

"They called for backup and no one showed up before two hours?" Skinner growled at the department chief and some agents around.

"Well, Assistant Director Skinner, Spooky... Hum, Agent Mulder ... And there were the bomb attacks calls..." The old chief began but lost his speech, as the dark eyes were boring in his.

"SPECIAL AGENT Mulder. I don't know, what you thought you know about him and Agent Scully, but let me say you, they have more resolved cases as your whole department all together and I think a backup call from ANY agent is charged to be followed at all costs. I want you and if it must be NYPD if you can't handle it in search for the two agents, right now. What are you waiting for? " he roared standing before them bright legged and his fists slammed in his sides as all just watched him taken aback but dispersed rapidly to their tasks. They surely haven't thought that the disappearance of the two agents from DC would bring the AD himself here and commanding the search teams as they had been told, they were the most unwanted ones in DC. In just a two headed department.

Skinner sat for a while in the chair of the office he was in resembling his thoughts. Then he stood up and headed out and roamed to a desk in the corner where he saw the one agent which was at the airport yesterday night. So far he seamed the only concerned about his two worrisome agents and he decided to take him along with him for his own research on the two.

"Agent Plumber, campaign me, please, to the last known site they were. Chief Drexler, inform me of all the minute you know about anything, concerning my agents." And with a nod he left with the young agent behind him.

Unknown Place Friday, June 13th Noon Eighth Day

Late afternoon the day before they found a banana tree, with a half full bunch of neat little bananas, just as long as a palm each, and they reminded them more like apples in taste. It was the most delicious dinner they could remember of after all the forced starving.

They didn't know how much miles they had walked today as the scenario of the jungle wasn't changing a bit.

"Mulder, I need a break. Just a minute." Scully said totally exhausted and plumbed down to the earthy ground. Mulder was all together glad she finally was giving in a little. He had requested an hour before to take a rest as he was himself not in a better shape as she was, but as stubborn as she was they had continued. As they sat quietly by a tree trunk recovering they heard a faint grunt in a distance. They looked at each other and with a smile they took their handmade weapons. During their walk they had trained a lot for hours for this very moment. All armed they perched near the grunts they heard occasionally and not long after they saw some other animals as the one the day before. They were bigger with noses as an elephant in shape but very much shorter legs like rhinos, a body as a big pig and hooves like a cow and that all in one strange animal. Glancing at each other they decided which one they were going to hunt down. Mulder prepared his spear silently as Scully was preparing one of her arrows and in a command they threw them as strong as they could and really hit the one they aimed. It grunted pained, but with a second throw of a arrow he died mercifully. Meanwhile the others grunted panicked and ran away in a rush.

"Scully, we really hit it. Wow!" Mulder exclaimed all excited he had never hunted an animal before and could only think of the meat they were going to eat. A real meal, not just bananas.

It demurred more than one hour for them till they could eat the first piece of meat, after they featured out how to begin to deal with all. As Mulder never had hunted he could only apply what he had read once, which this by itself was a great help. Scully had some experience so far, as to not stay behind her big brothers she had learnt it through the expeditions they made with her father after much complaining on her part to be included, to the horror of Missy and half her mother, but was used to her youngest daughters behavior, ready to learn all and not to stand behind her brothers.

They felt much better and soon after they packed all remaining food as well as the fur of the strange animal which tasted marvelous. Satisfied they moved on.

They left signs behind to mark their way to not run in circles as they had the first day. After all the tiresome walk through the jungle they had ended again at the crash site. It was a hard day.

End Part 3

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Well, they say the truth is out there, so should I go on to write? Feedback very welcomed. Well, could anybody help me out in one thing?! How does a very ugly tie look like? It's very hard to say, as Mulder's ties are very appreciated here.

Part Four

New York PD Monday, June 16th 09:55 am Eleventh Day

"Where's the man?" Skinner asked the young agent who worked with him since the first day.

Mulder's weapon has been found by a young police officer as he arrested a suspect to a recent murder.

"Follow me please, sir. The suspect is male, Caucasian, and has a huge report file by bank robbing and kidnappings."

The man looked bored up as he heard other cops entering the interrogation room, but was immediately a little taken aback as he saw a huger one different from the others in a well dressed suit gazing him with dark fierce eyes, authority all but written on him. Without preamble the slightly bald man began the interrogation:

"From whom did you take this gun?"

"Dunno." He answered, to only be seized by his shirt collar inches from the fierce dark eyes.

"It's better to remember fast before I get really angry." Skinner said in a low voice and let him sit back his eyes burning into his very soul behind his glasses.

Rosco Fellini felt suddenly as his collar was tighter around his neck. What the hell he thought, let the others handle with this guy.

"I gained it from Duluth, the French. And that's all I know, man."

Skinner looked at the cops around as one of them nodded him to come out. He followed but not before turning to the prisoner.

"I hope for yourself, you didn't lie to me, or I'll be back."

Agent Plumper followed the AD out, what the others tried to retrieve the AD handled in a minute out of the guy. He was impressed.

"Officer Braun, sir. Duluth is a known weapon dealer around here, but we never could prove it he's too slick. I can take you to him, sir, if you wish."

Skinner smiled slightly, it was refreshing to have sometimes a helping cop and not the ones, who just saw in the FBI a hindering to their cases, to be taken over.

Duluth's Hardware Shop 11:10 am

"Well, it's the last time I'm asking. Who gave you this weapon, Duluth? I'm really too short tempered these days to put up with craps like you too long." Skinner really growled now to the short black-haired man in front of him, grabbing him by his collar as well.

Duluth starred a moment into the dark eyes of the huge guy and finally gave in.

"One of the new guys handed it over looking for money, I just bought it from him."

"What new guys?" asked the young officer from the NYPD.

"From somewhere in South America I guess. I really didn't care and the one I'm talking is a slightly short brains, if you understand what I'm talking about. More a lakay for the brainless stuff. I just know his name is Joan or something like that. Nothing to get short tempered with me, oh man. Feebie, isn't it?" he recognized after another glance at the two man. Too well suit for detectives. Standard Feebie clothing. "I'm just a taxpayer, all by the books."

Skinner just watched the short man making him uncomfortable with his gaze then asked shortcut.

"Where can we find him?"

"He's usually in a bar near the harbor called "Jack's" after 10:00 pm.

"How does he look like?"

"Huge, bigger than you, built as a bodybuilder, dark hair and eyes but his skin is more maroon than black like a Mexican but just another type of face I can't find out, what distinguishes him in a way from the others in there. No problem to be found out."

"I do hope you said all to me, Mr. Duluth."

"Yup, always handy with you guys. Just a taxpayer. Ye'kno."

"Take him in custody till we found this Joan." Skinner turned to one of the agents.

Jack's - harbor quarter 09:55 pm

Skinner, Plumper and officer Braun in his civilian clothes entered the dark bar. Skinner impotent as always took all the glances to him. Used to this kind of bars of his younger, wilder years Skinner glanced around and then approached the bartender.

"Three beers!" he ordered after a glance to his two companions and sat on the barstool turning and glanced disguised through the guests. He could find no one coming through the descriptions he had yet and decided to wait a bit longer they were a little early here.

About twenty minutes later a huge guy entered with a wide smile on his lips. The description fell on him like a glove.

Skinner's gaze turned rapidly very dark as he saw the tie the man was wearing loosely around his wide neck. Just like Mulder's ugly one. He lifted himself from the stool and approached the huge man.

"Hey, are you Joan? We have to talk to you."

"No talk, don't know you. Go out of my way." The man said and pulled Skinner away from him.

The two other man surrounded him as Skinner hold out his badge.

"I'm Assistant Director Skinner with the FBI, and we have a few questions to ask you. Please, campaign us to the district." He said lowly.

"No questions, I said." The man said with a wild look and pushed the agents out of his way trying to bag out of the suddenly silent bar. Some of the men in it began to surround the agents but Skinner pulled out his big Smith & Wesson and called sound out. "Freeze, FBI." That some retrieved, they wouldn't like to have something to do with the Feebies. And Skinner headed out behind the huge guy and localized him turning a corner and spurt behind him. It was well he never negligence his daily training at the gym and the jogging around the park and so it was easy for him to reach the bigger but slower one and pulled on his back hailing him down to the asphalt with no effort and put him in handcuffs.

Unknown Place Tuesday, June 17th Midday Twelfth Day

They were really lucky in hunting, after the first days. If it just would grew a little colder. The day before almost a tiny snake bit Scully if it wouldn't have been for Mulder who threw it away with his spear tip. Sometimes they depart with some snakes of all kinds and sizes and began to look out more cautiously. Their shoes were already shred, but they made from the first animal's fur wrapped moccasins held by ropes. Not the perfect shoes but it held the thorns away and from their clothes wasn't much left either.

Mulder hated snakes surely more than before. They had almost a heart attack, as, as they slept for the first time yesterday on the ground, a medium snake was curled on his trunk as they awoke in the morning, but before he could move Scully's voice held him motionless, who was tight nestled beside him with one leg over his owns eyeing the snake before her face which rested half on his chest as well.

"Don't move. Be quiet or it's going to bite." she said in a very low voice. "My father always said to us to don't move, so the snake goes away by itself. It just found our body heat to shelter it from the cold nights, so don't move and breath flat, please."

She could feel his sweat running down then his body. Not long after the snake lifted its head balancing awhile between their faces and moved away uncurling itself over Mulder's face and moved out of sight.

Mulder lied stock-still on the ground too shocked to move yet then when Scully lifted herself from him he began to shudder violently and rolled up to her side and held her in a tied embrace. God, he hated insects but reptiles like snakes were worse.

They rested again at midday. Numbing from the heat of high noon they sat curled together for comfort as Mulder heard something which made him quiet vivid again.

"Scully, can you hear it too? It sounds like the splash of water, a waterfall."

She opened her tired eyes and stood up very fast suddenly all awake.

"Really, Mulder. It comes from the left. We can take a really bath. Come on. Let's get there." They ran after the splashing sound and suddenly were in front of a wonderful sight, of a little clear lagoon as well as a waterfall. Scully almost did splash into the lagoon as Mulder held her afar.

"Not so fast, Scully. Let's check first if there are no animals in there. I don't want an encounter as the one this morning."

"It's so clear I can see the ground, Mulder, and can't see a single fish." She took a better look and could make out some little fish swarms peacefully swarming around as well as some tiny frogs on large leaves with white single flowers but nothing beyond that. She tried to remember the name of these flowers and looking around she could make out some orchids as well.

"Holy Christ, Mulder. We are definitely in the Amazon rainforest."

"How could you know that?"

"The flowers over there are orchids from a type just found in the Amazon, I had once a boyfriend who was very fond of them and the ones in the water are nothing but Victoria Regis."

"Now I'm not going into this water really. Don't you remember the classic "Piranha"? Or "Anaconda". Not me. Surely not." After a while starring into the clear water he asked "half" jealous. "What boyfriend was that to like flowers."

"Oh, just one on High School, he was a blond blue-eyed nice boy."

That caught Mulder in a bad mood. 'Blond and blue-eyed, hum. Surely a weakling.'

"He adored botanic, but was too engaged by the football team. I never failed one single match if I could help it. We can surely find out if there are piranhas in here, Mulder. Throw a bit of meat in here, right over there, but as I recall, they are not in lagoons."

"Sure, fine, whatever." And threw a bit of the remaining meat in. Nothing happened, neither the little fish advanced the meat. "Well, perhaps there are no piranhas after all." He said and turned to Scully and kept openmouthed. She was already in just her bra and slip and slit joyful into the cool water. "Do...don't go to far in we never know." He finally brought out. He felt suddenly very dump standing there, when she was already in the cool water enjoying herself. She turned to him.

"Mulder, don't be a chicken, and come in, it's marvelous."

It surely seemed.

"Sure, in a minute let me first try to get rid of this beard, it's already itching." He answered and after he shaved as good as he could with the Swiss-knife, he unclothed to his boxer shorts and pulled after her. They swam a little around and began to play like kids until in one Mulder was holding her from behind to dunk her under as he became all aware of their naked skin touching each others and slowly turned her over and looked at her. He held his breath and finally bent his head slowly to meet his lips with hers in a tender kiss. It was tentative first, and looked for her reaction. She eyed him startled and when he leaned down again she held him a bit from her, not daring to believe he meant it really as it looked like.

"Mulder, what's going on?"

He embraced her again and hold her even closer resting his chin on her head for a long time and than loosened a bit his embrace and turned her head up gently by her chin and looked her deep in her shining blue eyes, brighter as the hot weather tanned her skin so she loosened a bit of the ethereal white. He took her face gently between his hands then and leaned down stopping inches before her face his mouth almost touching hers and stated very lowly in a husky voice.

"Nothing, it's just that I love you." His eyes were very bright with an uncertain gaze somehow in his hazel eyes, deeper, with his dilated pupils, waiting for her answer, as he finally managed to give her the Truth, his Truth after all. He was astonished by himself he had said it really said it without talking around.

And finally she could see it in his loving eyes and she leaned on him and kissed his moist lips. He opened his mouth hungrily slipping his tongue in search for hers like in a battle. She could feel his hands rummaging back to her waist, then sliding up and down from the small of her back till the beginning of her bra and then embrace her tight, she almost lost her breath.

End of Part 4

Is somebody out there reading? Should I go on? Pleeease tell me.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hey, out there, do you like it? Feedback, Comments,...We writers live from it.

Part Five NC-17

Unknown Place Tuesday, June 17th Midday Twelfth Day

And finally she could see it in his loving eyes, and she leaned closer to him and kissed his moist lips. He opened his mouth hungrily slipping his tongue in search for hers. She could feel his hands fumbling back from her waist, then sliding up and down from the small of her back, to the edge of her bra and then embracing her tight, until she almost lost her breath.

Finally he released her mouth, only to bend his head again, and kissed and licked his way down her throat, to her soft neck and then back to her generous lips.

He pressed himself closer to her, and she could feel his erection through his boxer shorts on her stomach. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he stole breath taking kisses all over her body. She felt dizzy again as the thoughts whirled around her head . But then she pushed him away softly and looked at him, silently searching through his eyes , which took on an uncertain gaze. And she saw he felt it was a gesture of rejection and he began to avoid her eyes.

"Sorry, Scully. I didn't mean to..."

"To what, Mulder? To..." she frowned, did she really love him? She smiled to herself. Perhaps since their first case, she realized. She leaned on him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Love had come like a tender breeze on a warm summer night the first day they had met. She now knew what was unknown at first, what it was that began to burn inside the them during that first meeting, and what continued to burn as the time went on.

But would it be wise to confess her love? She didn't know if this was the right time for them. Looking back to his tormented eyes, with slight hope in them, she knew, even when time was short, it was worth it to pursue what she found in his eyes. Wouldn't it be worse never to say to him that she loved him? Suddenly determined, she took his face in her hands and bent his head close to hers to say the only three words she could to express her feelings.

"I love you, too." And she kissed his tender lips with all her soul, looking deep into his shining eyes and before she closed hers she could see a single teardrop falling down his cheek fall to their adjoined mouths, where she could taste its saltiness.

"Quroak."

"Quroak."

"Quroak." They heard all around them, startled. Suddenly aware of where they were. In waist deep water for Mulder, but breast deep water for Scully's petite form, surrounded by little fishes and frogs, and laughed then.

Still laughing Mulder bent down and took Scully in his arms to carry her to the earthy ground of the lagoons margin. He placed her carefully on the outspread blanket he had placed there before, and sat down beside her unmoving for a moment and marveled at the sight.

"Do you...? "

She laid a finger on his mouth. "SHSH!" And traced the line of his gorgeous lip resting on his lower full lip. She watched him bend slowly down, to touch her still extended arm, then moving down to caress her wrist down to her shoulders with strong hands. His hands came to a rest on the fabric of her bra, and then with an asking gaze as if seeking for permission, which she gave him by running her hands over his lean bodylines to his waist and traced the borderline of his wet boxer shorts.

He slowly took her bra away and kissed her naked skin at the tender hollow between her breasts, then took the already erect nipples gently between his mouth and licked softly first at one, as he played with the other with his hand and then the other, and suckled a bit at them alternatively. Slowly he roamed his way up arriving at the goose feathers on her very sensitive neck and he could feel her shuddering underneath him.

She could feel his breath on her neck and felt a shudder go through her, and felt him tremble under her touch. She reached back to his waistband and slowly slipped his boxer shorts away. He moaned with ecstasy as she stroke him tenderly. That was more Mulder could bear.

"If you don't stop that, I'm coming right now." He said with a husky voice and slipped her panties down as well. Moaning huskily he urged himself between her thighs but stopped short of touching her. He first explored with his fingers, probing her with a trembling hand to see if she was really ready for him. He was perspiring, trying to hold back, as he felt her hand guiding him to her opening and encircle his waist with her legs. He finally entered her slowly till they were completely joined.

They began to move in the ancient motion, and the world seemed to sink in oblivion as they began to move faster and faster in the rocking motion.

Their breathes increased heavily as they kissed, their tongues battling with intimate thrusts. Mulder reached down between their joined bodies and stroke feverishly her secret point of ecstasy and came violently shuddering, burying himself deep in her in a last passionate thrust as he called her name out over and over again with a strangled timbre. After a while he could feel her shuddering too, making him tremble all the more.

The aftershocks slowly subsided. He remained joined to her, but turned them around, afraid of crushing her with his larger frame. She felt so good he could lie here forever, he thought.

FBI - NEW YORK Tuesday, June 17th 02:30 pm Twelfth Day

"Assistant Director, I think he really doesn't know where the two agents are," said Plumper outside the Interrogation Room. They looked through the one-sided mirror to the haunted looking man. It was very difficult to bring a whole phrase out of him. He seemed more frightened by telling something than by the arrest itself. They interviewed him for more than five hours, interrogating him since the break for the night.

Skinner drank the warm coffee with disgust. He felt like throwing the guy around the room, feeling frustrated. He felt like he was getting nothing out of him. Throwing the half drunken coffee in the trash basket, he went through the case file, looking for one of the most disgusting evidence pictures. He reentered the room with Plumper on the tow and threw the picture in front of the suspect with a hard look.

The suspect stood frightened up bleaching in spite his tanned skin.

"Not my fault," he said with a trembling voice and buried his hands deep in his large trouser pockets.

"So tell me what you know," Skinner said without a threatening tone. Perhaps another approach was in order as he saw the guy was really frightened, not by them, but what could happen if he spilled out what he knew.

"They can't reach you here, Joan. Only if you don't tell us the truth, I swear."

"You don't know Donato. He knows everything and can reach me everywhere. The evil is with him, to make sure of it." He said finally very lowly. "If I speak, he will get me." There were real tears rolling down his face now.

"Don't be afraid. We will take care of you. Donato won't get you." Skinner pointed to the picture. "Would you like that what happened to this kid continue to happen to others? Help us, to help them. And where are my two agents? YOU took Mulder's tie." He said taking it from the table as well, shoving it under the other man's frightened eyes.

"I just put them in the big oversea case with Jorge, as the chief ordered, they were not dead no. Donato makes ma...macumba. ..." he stuttered with a harder accent in his voice.

"Where's the oversea case, Joan?"

"I put in the little plane. But plane disappeared, chief very mad of it. My friend Jorge was in the plane too. He said he was going to take care of me back home. I want to go home, please." He said pleading.

Suddenly his huge dark eyes opened in terror and he reached for his throat coughing and making choking noises as if he was asphyxiated and grabbed for Skinner's hand in an iron grip.

"Call a doctor! Fast!" Skinner shouted. The huge guy fell to the ground still grabbing his throat with a fast reddening face and still holding Skinner, who hovered over him.

"Donato!" The man struggled with the word.

"Please, Joan. Where are they?"

"Brazil. Dono whe... Plane fell over Am..." He said struggling with the words almost incomprehensible but his head fell hard back on the ground, the eyes went opaque in terror.

"The doctor will reach in a minute, Sir." Said Plumper as he came back to the IR.

"Too late, Agent Plumper. He's dead." Skinner said in a grave voice and as he was going to close the man's eyes he moved away, startled. Something was trying to pass its way through the dead man's closed mouth. The head of a tiny colored snake appeared and it was pushing itself out of it before the startled men in the IR. They felt showers of cold chills going up their spines. Skinner took a wastebasket from the corner and hurried to capture the snake by it just before it could disappear through the open door.

"Hold the basket down, Agent Powers, if I'm not mistaken it's a coral snake. Let the snake and the man be examined at once." He said, a tiny film of perspiration forming on his forehead.

Lark's Hotel Apartment 66 2:40 pm

The incliner of apartment 68 was passing through the corridor when he heard strange noises coming from 66. The smell of candles annoyed him a bit. He was more than glad he was going to leave these surroundings the next few days. Finally he had found a new well paying job near downtown and a new apartment in a nice apartment complex, transformed and divided in four two room apts. The new, huge stranger gave him the creeps the few times he had met him.

He hastened his pace to his own room. It was better to know nothing around here, and especially the cause of the strange behaviors of 66.

Donato was bent over a handmade earthenware basin, reaching for the snake in it. He gently caressed its tiny head with a large grin on his evil face. Then he put it back down and poured a dark powder over it in a macabre ritual, and added a bush of hair from a comb. Suddenly there was vapor throughout the basin. And as it settled down, the snake had disappeared without a trace. He said some words in an unknown language. The candled room went dark and after a while Donato went out to meet his appointment with the chef.

Coroner's office 05:25 pm

"It seems he has been strangled, but there are no visible fingerprints it's more like from inside out. I never saw something like that." The pathologist said to the AD. " Somehow the snake has settled itself in the corpse stomach and poisoned him as well. We haven't found out how this snake got into him. But ... There was a similar case some weeks ago with a drug dealer as you can sure recall, only, that time it was a black toad ... with its mouth sewed." He went with slightly trembling hands to the other side of the room to the snake in a glass aquarium. "The lab-personnel brought it an hour ago. It's indeed a coral without abnormalities as the one from the corpse's stomach. There's no explanation so far, sir."

End Part Five

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Part Six

Unknown Place Monday, June 17th In the evening Twelfth Day

They had made love and then played in the refreshing water, throughout the day. Momentarily forgetting where they were, just enjoying themselves at the peaceful piece of earth in the middle of the jungle. They decided to sleep on the ground again, but not without making a large fire to keep all kind of animals away. After all, it was still the Amazon Jungle, nevertheless the surroundings were that peaceful for the moment. Far away they could hear the chattering of apes, some were real howlers. The first nights they had been very scary, but with time they were used to the dark jungle sounds. From time to time Mulder or Scully put more wood on the burning fire to keep it large. It was the first night they could sleep without interruption.

The dark shadows of the night gave place to the clear blue sky they managed to see through the dense foliage. The place was really amazing but they had to continue.

By the placement of the sun, they knew it was about 3 pm. They had left the place about 10 in the morning and the jungle had become denser ,the thorns left all the more scratches on their skin.

"Scully, let's rest for a moment." Mulder said, crouching down, leaning his hands on his knees, he felt a little dizzy.

"What's the matter, Mulder?" Scully asked preoccupied as she observed his heated face. She approached him. "Gees, you're on fire! Why didn't you say me you felt bad?" she scolded him, her hand on his forehead and then on his hot neck.

"I didn't think it. It's just so hot." He said straightening again. It was really not the best time to get sick, he thought.

"Come, sit down."

They heard a deep snort your sleep not far away, and Mulder got up again. Scully tried to catch him.

"Let it be, Mulder. Take a rest."

"You know we can't. We are almost out of provisions and if we get weaker we will never get out of here." He said turning to her, his feverish eyes locked with hers.

He had a point. It seemed, there should have been a lot of animals in this jungle, but they couldn't find that much as the occasional predator's howls and tracks as well, but on the other hand there were all kind of snakes and other strange reptiles and insects they never saw or heard about.

She prepared her bow and arrow as an answer and followed him to the snorts. They saw the animal that made them, it was a kind of wild boar with big tusks, coming out the mouth corners. Mulder prepared his spear and threw it towards the big dark animal. He aimed well, but the animal turned around, crazy from the pain it felt on its flanks and saw the two beings hidden behind the bush. It stampeded towards them, neither blinking as Scully had threw her arrow but in her haste it didn't enter the flesh well and fell to the ground, the spear wasn't quite as deep in it either and fell as well. They ran as fast as they could from the enraged and wounded animal. Scully saw just one escape.

"Mulder, up the closest tree. Hurry!" she cried.

Mulder reached for the closest branch he could grab and climbed up as well as he could and fell back as he had circled his legs securely around the strongest one.

"Scully! Take my hand!" he cried and went cold with panic as he saw her running around the tree with the big animal in her tow. She grasped his hands in the last second and he swung her up.

The enraged animal continued to circle the tree and then stopped, looking up with his wild eyes and grunting furiously.

Two hours later the wild boar was still under the tree, " sometimes grunting up to them, but finally lost interest and went his way.

"Gees, I thought that ... that animal would never go away." muttered Mulder under his breath, feeling all the hotter. Scully had placed his head on her knees and made sure that he hadn't fallen down as soon as they got up the tree. Fortunately its branches were large enough to accommodate them rather comfortably, given their situation.

"There went our meal. That animal was dangerous."

"My father said once, a wild boar can be more dangerous than a wild cat. I never believed him, until now."

"And you just say it now? ... Scully?" he said after a pause.

"What? ..." She held her breath. There was a big dark brown haired spider on his bare stomach and running slowly up the remaining fabric of his shred shirt over his chest. "Oh, my! Don't move, please don't move."

"I hate spiders. I hate them."

She looked feverishly around and cut a little branch, and slowly moved over to the big spider, which was already near Mulder's neck, and with a quick swipe threw it away. She sighed with relief. This one she knew very well, it was a Armadeira, in Latin, Phonetic. Her older brother had had one when they were just kids, it was the most aggressive spider, but not the most poisonous but could be a serious bite for kids under seven, that's why her father got rid of it, because it once escaped from its glass aquarium by accident. He had taken it to the zoo.

Thursday June 19th In the morning Fourteenth Day

Mulder had been feverish all night and morning and had felt alternatively very hot, and some seconds after, very cold. He was shivering violently again. She had made a little shelter with large leaves and some branches and another one for the fireplace and some other branches for it before it had begun to rain hard. It wasn't the perfect shelter but kept them at least a bit dry in the continually falling rain.

She had held him tightly all the time, when she wasn't looking for the fire. It would be the only weapon against the savage animals and snakes and all the other reptiles, so she hoped at least.

She suspected it could be Malaria by its symptoms. She had no medicine, nothing she could use to help him, except to hold him.

"Sorry, Scully, I messed up again."

"Here you go again." She looked in his feverish eyes and smiled a bit and kissed his hot forehead. "It's not your fault. It could have been me. Sleep, later it will be better. Don't worry. It's all under control and I won't let another creepy animal get near you." She caressed his hair and tried unsuccessfully to caress away the stubborn lock from his forehead. She could imagine how she could imagine what people what think of them if they saw them now. A caveman couple."

"Kiss me, Scully?"

"I really don't think, you're up to, Mulder." She said laughing as she continued to caress him tenderly.

"Neither do I. Just kiss me. I feel so bad." He said with a boyish voice, in a begging tone.

She laid him back down and kissed him tenderly on his hot lips, still caressing his wet hair. Not long after he slept peacefully.

FBI - NEW YORK Friday, June 20th 05:30 pm Fifteenth Day

"Sir, the Brazilian Government said there was no news of any crash. But, if the plane was private, and without a flight-plan it will be difficult to say anything tangible. And worse, the flight would have scattered around if it really did crash in Brazil, or crashed over the Amazon, and then it would be almost impossible to find any trace of it. But they said they were bringing up some rescue teams at the possible points. They can't do more." Said Plumper to the man bended over a Brazilian map.

Skinner felt really helpless in this situation. The man's last words had been, Brazil, the crash and Am which could only mean Amazon, the hugest jungle full of dangers for his two agents if they weren't already dead. But he wouldn't believe in it till he saw their corpse in front of him.

An hour ago they had tracked down the man's room in an old boarding-house. It's owner had made a charge, as the man had left a little dog there, and it had been barking all night long.

The police officers had found the tourist-visa and passport of the absent owner and recognized him by the photo. He would remain in their memory for a while after his strange death.

Joan after all had been João Silva da Paiva de Oliveira, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The Brazilian Police and Government had been very helpful in the investigation and had provided them with some backgrounds of the possible drug-dealers. One of them called Renato Alvares Soares.

Lark's Hotel Apartment 66 08:20 pm

Donato poured a green powder over the earthenware basin, and added a piece of a fabric. There was vapor throughout the basin again. And as it settled down, he could see two forms, a redhead and the other brown one for a moment. So they were still alive, but barely.

It was time for another sacrifice, to strengthen his force. These two were highly protected. He languished them for his highest ritual. Someday he would have to get rid of the fat idiot, who called himself his chef. But, he was still valuable to be kept alive.

He had prepared an old abandoned church in the woods for his new sacrifice, a street boy this time, not older than twelve, also he preferred younger ones. But it wasn't that easy to abduct kids in this country as in Brazil. He was glad, they were flying back in a week with their new false passports.

End of part 6

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Part Seven

Abandoned church Friday, June 20th 20:00pm Fifteenth Day

The ruins of the old church, hidden in the woods near New York, was surrounded by a few men in dark red and black cloaks. Just one was all in black on a high altar.

The man poured different powders over the old stone altar, where a boy laid drugged, and murmured in a strange language. He had gathered enough force from the evil for the sacrifice. The others observed fanatically what was happening in front of them and sang the words after the one in black. He was surrounded by vapor and the breeze was cold. Leaves were whirling around the men and suddenly a golden dagger was held high to the darkening sky. The sharp dagger sliced the body up in an instant and in the same time the hell broke out in the form of thunder and lightning. The man in dark drank the blood he gathered from the body and held it in front of him and one after another came to drink as well from the golden cup.

The rain fell as in a thunderstorm and the man in dark took his capes away revealing Donato. And as the rain had begun, it ceased. He filled the body with fruits of all kind and the ritual went on.

His task was fulfilled.

Unknown place Monday, June 23rd About 02:00 pm Eighteenth Day

It had been a hard week. Mulder's fever had been worse from Friday on. He had lost a lot of weight with the fever and lack of solid food.

Scully tried to feed him when he felt a little better with the remaining food they still had, but he had thrown up what she gave him. She embraced him tightly all the time, at least that she could do for him.

"Scully? Water." Mulder said almost inaudible. After three days it was the first time he pronounced coherent words. She looked hopefully at him with some tears in her eyes. She reached for a coconut shelf where she kept some of the rainwater and gave him little sips. She caressed his forehead.

"Mulder, the fever is lower."

"I feel better, and a little hungry. Are you fine? You look so tiny. Did you eat? Was..."

"Hey, you're the one who came back to the living. I have to question you and not on the contrary. And now try to eat a bit of this meat and a bit of this coconut flesh. It's really good."

"Coconut? That's coconut? Isn't it a bit thin to be coconut flesh?"

"Well, I don't know, but it looks like a coconut, inside. The shelf was green so, and there was more liquid in it than the ones I buy in the supermarket. To say the truth, I didn't know it was a coconut till I broke one on a stone. By the first I lost almost all the liquid. I don't know, why they call it milk, when it's all like water in appearance. There's more liquid in them, but the flesh is much thinner, so I made just some holes with the knife to drink it and to keep rainwater." She explained him while she fed him. She knew, she was blubbering, but she was relieved and very happy he had came out from the fever.

NEW YORK Airport Tuesday, June 24th 11:30 pm Nineteenth Day

"Listen, Maggie. I swear I'll find them. They are calling my flight. I have to go now. I love you too. Don't worry too much, OK?" he hung up and checked in with Plumper.

He knew, the chances were fair but he had to try. After a lot of paperwork he managed to receive the help of the Brazilian Gov. He had had more difficulties to surround here than there.

They had found one more time a body of a scarified child the day before. It had been left on a lane in New York. Neatly placed on a wooden table just draped with a red blanket.

With this it had been the sixth victim of a hidenuous ritual. He felt still nauseous when he had seen the body in the coroner's office, the first time.

It had to have an end.

The flight was calm and he had much time to rethink all. He still had nightmares after his abduction by the huge man. It was difficult to forget what had happened, but Maggie has helped much. He knew, he was more lightly raged than before, but he was managing to avoid greater burst outs.

They landed in Rio de Janeiro in the early morning, and as they were trespassing the customs a handsome Japanese approached them.

"Sr. Walter Skinner and Sr. Thomas Plumper? Welcome in Rio. I'm Detective Paulo Saiko." He introduced himself in a good English and showed his badge and turned to the customer in charge and said some words in Portuguese. "Please, follow me. I'll be your interpret and guide on your stage here."

They followed him after handshaking and Skinner asked: "Japanese?"

"Oh, no, I'm Brazilian but my grandparents came from Japan. My mother from Germany."

'Well, that explains it', Skinner thought, as he never had seen a dark red-haired Japanese.

It was hot when they reached Seiko's car outside. Skinner sat in the passenger seat while Plumper sat behind, who was looking astonished around. A redheaded Japanese, a blond African, a curly-haired Caucasian, and so on there were all kind of people around there, and he had always thought, the Brazilian people were all African types as Pele his favorite soccer player. The truth was as he saw now, the most were maroon or Caucasian and some very dark or all in one.

Paulo saw him from the mirror and smiled wide.

"I know, it's confusing but interracial marriages are very common here, with no restriction. And I know you thought because of our King Pele all are dark-skinned. Most people think it." He glanced at the man beside him who was very mute until the first question he had made.

"What's being made to find my agents?" Skinner asked what was the most in his mind.

"All what's possible, Senhor. But I must say it will be nearly impossible to find them without an exact flight-route. There are many crashes in the Amazon and the most part the planes or missing people were never found. If they are still alive there are other dangers to them, like the wild animals and the jungle itself. But perhaps they are lucky as some others were as well." He added, when he saw the man's preoccupied face darkening.

Unknown Place Wednesday, June 25th In the morning 20th Day

They were really hungry now. There was no meat since Monday. With a sigh Mulder sat down on the earthy ground, he was still very weak after his fever and the lack of solid food made him feel all dizzier as he had before. He observed Scully, she was in no better shape, still she claims she was well. As always. He was so far, he would eat anything even if it was a reptile. Indio could eat them, why not they?

They made a fire.

He reached for his lover and placed her in front of him and embraced her from behind. She leaned on him and he rested his chin on her right shoulder. He felt the need to hold her all the while to be sure, she was still with him.

She turned her head and observed him. "I don't like your beard." She said with a smile.

He scraped his chin forcefully. "Neither do I, it's itching like hell, but the barber shop was closed, when I got there this morning. There was no water. I have really to complain, about the service here."

As if at command, it began to rain again, and they hurried to make a new shelter over the fireplace, before it could extinguish and another for them.

"Well, Mulder, "she began to say as she was kneeling in front of him, "it seems the direction attended your request of water. Do you trust me to make the shave?"

"With my life."

"Oh, fine. I really love to bite your chin."

"So, that's what it's all about. I have a cannibal for a lover." He smirked.

She leaned on him that he fell behind and his face in the rain and perceived, it was intentional and she held his wrists to the ground and sat on his stomach.

"Sure, and now hold still." She said giggling and reached for the Swiss-knife.

"Scullybaby, do I have to remain in the rain?" he chocked 'cause it was raining heavier.

"Scullybaby?! Gee, Mulderpuppy, didn't you complain there was no water? Just a moment, but let me shave you first. Scullybaby!" she murmured under her breath and began to shave him without any cut as he had managed at the lagoon.

He ran his hand amazed over his face. "I think I declare you my only barber." She smiled down at him and slowly bent her head and nibbled on his cheek and blowed lightly on his sensitive neck. She felt him shivering under her and with a smile she bite him on his chin.

"Ouch! Scully, that hurts." He complained sitting startled up.

"Always complaining, complaining, complaining." She said with a smirk, embracing him and looking deep in his eyes she began to kiss him. He fell back again running his hands up and down her spine. Neither one was preoccupied at this moment, if there was food or not, too oblivious for the world around just sensing the need of their flesh and mind for each other. He rolled around still holding her and now she was on her back and kissed her deeply rolling his tongue around looking for hers and ran his hands over her bra removing it immediately.

He bite her playfully on her chin but kissed it then and down her sensitive neck. Her breath became heavier as his and she hold his head gently between her hands taking him away from her stomach and rolled away under him to pull him on his back. She kissed and bite him and removed his shred trousers. He helped her with hers. She moaned when he entered her.

Finally spent, they laid under their shelter observing the heavy rain turning soft and finally subside to the sun. The sunshine got occasionally through the dense foliage, making the drops on the leaves shine in brilliance. The jungle sounds increased in their beauty and fear. There was no wind disturbing the slowly fall of the drops to the earth.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Comments: Thanks to my editor Gwynne, she is helping me really much with my English, but as she is in vacation now, the next will com with all the errors in English, as you are used from me, so don't sew her, but me. I hope all are still enjoying my story as I am in writing it. I really appreciate feedback, even to tell me my errors.

Part Eight

Rio de Janeiro PD Wednesday, June 26th In the morning 21st Day

Skinner, Agent Plumper and their interpret Paulo Saiko spent all Tuesday around the several DP's. Today they were at the main DP, to hear from the Director all they found out about of the drug dealers and his two agents. " Senhor Walter, Senhor Thomas, let me introduce you to my chief, Sr. Washington Pereira."

Skinner thought it was very odd to be called by his first name, but it was the common approach in this country. Hardly anyone knew the surname of the other.

"Washington?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, it's my first name. It's a common name around here." Said the Delegate with a big smile, his crystal blue eyes were shining out on his brown face. "Please sit down. Excuse my bad English; I almost don't use it, since high-school." He apologized still grinning. What he seemed to do a lot by the wrinkles on his eyes. When they were all settled down, he sat down again and observed the huge FBI man with a knowing nod. As he suspected this one was as him, looking out for his men. He would do all he could to help him. But he was afraid, that it would be impossible to find the two agents in the vast Amazon Jungle. He had lost his own father when he went hunting, as hunting still was allowed, but he killed just the prey he could eat there and nothing else, not as a lot of others, who killed and left a bloody trail behind and removed nothing from the meat as from one animal. But that was all the same in the man's country as well in the last century. Just thinking of the thousands of Buffalos hunted down, sometimes in one day decimating them without thought.

He straightened himself. "Well, Sr. Walter, we know for sure, that the dealer's plane crashed on his way to Minas Gerais, where the chef of the band, Renato Soares, has one of his ... ahm... Ranch. We have a spy there, who relates that there have been some searches made by his men at some place in the jungle, but as suspected, they found nothing of the lost plane, and the search has been stopped, almost the same week, after the crash." He saw the balding man's eyes light up as in protest, and he at once hurried to say, standing up, "But, our search is still on them, Senhor. The Military and Civil Police is doing all they can to find them."

Skinner looked relieved for once, but he had to ask the question. "But,... for how long the search will continue?" knowing that it was impossible they would continue forever.

"I have to say the truth, Senhor Walter, as a man who cares also for his own. The search for the two agents will continue for approximately one month, but beyond this,... " he spread his arms with a sorrowful face on. "... and if they're still alive they have to manage it by themselves. But there will be still some military surveillance as always. I myself lost my father to the green wilderness, but there are also many cases where some managed to get back." He turned again to the balding man from the FBI. "Our spy at the Favelas Ghettos here in Rio has a lead us to one of the sacrifices rituals. In the last couple of weeks, there were a lot of sacrifices, children, mostly street boys at the ages between 6 to 10 have be found dead, from this insanity. They're no longer hiding them from us."

"What can we do to help?" asked Skinner, standing up himself. "We would like to come along, to break this spell, if it's not too much to ask from you, as we are allowed here just as observers." He looked sharp into the Delegate's blue eyes and saw a little twinkle in those shiny and humorous eyes.

"We go in half an hour to the Favela, where Soares's men live and work, we go with half of a battalion of MP's for backup. The Favelas are very dangerous, even for MP's at night. It would be my pleasure if you accompany us. But,... be careful, I don't want an inquiry if one of you got hurt."

"You bet!" Skinner said, smiling himself, he liked the shorter man all the more.

Unknown Place Saturday, June 28th In the afternoon 23rd Day

A Chameleon was grilling over the fireplace. It was the only animal they found beyond the snakes and monkeys, and the birds of all shapes were as well too far away in the high branches. They thought they could never eat something like that, but the hunger was nagging at their stomachs and it was still better than to eat the snakes. Two thirds of all the existing snakes are in the Amazon, so far that Mulder remembered. After the first bite Mulder found out, it wasn't as bad as he had thought and took another bite, offering Scully another part of the reptile.

"It isn't that bad, Scully. Try it. Come on." He said smiling widely at her.

She ogled at the piece of meat growing very pale, and was really happy that they had cut the head away, before they grilled the reptile. Finding courage she took the piece and chewed it. After all it wasn't that bad and swallowed it and begged for another piece. Mulder smiled more at that and handed her some more. He was a little worried about her, she seemed so much paler however her skin was very tan now. He loved just to look at her. Her hair wasn't as bad as his, he suspected. He couldn't imagine, how she managed to have it so neat and in place, when his looked like it was in all directions. She was the way he always had imagined Jane in the jungle, after he had read for the first time the original stories of Tarzan by Edgar Rice Burroughs. His father had the whole collection with earthbound books full of wonderful pictures. They weren't nothing like the silly movies he had seen in his younger years, and beyond. If it was going on like that they had soon to run around naked, there wasn't much left of his Armani suit either from hers and his shirt has gone for bandages, well, which could still be called as shirt after all.

He stood up and sat behind her, just to hold her in his arms and ate the rest of the nasty reptile. He wondered, what day it was, they had lost the track of time long ago, as all days where the same as the other. But he wasn't as preoccupied as he had to be in their situation, just hoped they managed to get out of the jungle. They sat there for a while with his chin rested on her shoulders. It was still amazing for him, that she was really his now, with no restriction.

She nestled herself closer to him and looked smiling up and traced his jaw line with her index finger delicately. He turned his face towards her and kissed her on her sensitive neck and felt her shudder a bit by the feather light touch. But with a sudden jerk she was on her feet, when she heard a snort.

"Mulder, can you hear it? Come on, on your feet. We have to get it. I'm still hungry, oh my, I've to have it over the fire." She whispered to him and helped him up. She reached for her bow and arrows, and he for his spear.

"I just hope it's not another wild boar."

"To low for that, I bet it's a little animal like the one we saw the first time. What are you waiting for? Hurry! Don't be so loud, it will get scared away if it hears us."

"Than stop grumbling, shorts." He murmured and hurried after her, and smiled to himself. It was refreshing to see her that way.

There they were, it was a flock of knee-high animals, grazing at bushes. Scully aimed and shot, it was a full hit to the flanks of one of the animals. It stroke down as if a flash had hit it, and the others spread out in all directions with loud squeaky snorts.

Mulder hadn't had a chance to throw his spear. Scully pulled into the air and gave a stroke as she was in a baseball field after a fabulous hit and danced around.

A deep roar made her stop in the middle of it.

"Uh-oh!" she said with wide eyes and retreated slowly back to Mulder's side. The big face of a wild black cat appeared in front of them. It was roaring fiercely and coming out of the dense bush and approaching slowly their prey.

"Oh, no, you're not. That's ours." Scully shouted and aimed her arrow to the wild cat.

"Are you crazy?" Mulder whispered, she was still amazing him with her actions. He felt the horror creeping down his spine, when he saw, that she had already thrown an arrow, rasping the right shoulder of the big panther.

The panther hissed at her and advanced her. Mulder placed himself in front of Scully grabbing her by her wrist and tried to scare it away. To no avail, the furious cat ducked and pulled on Mulder, but its big claw struck him on his shoulder, as he managed to turn aside with Scully behind him. They almost fell to the ground, and the wild animal advanced them again, but had some respect from the spears point and just hissed furiously and tried to turn around the spear with his claws. Scully took some stones from the earthy ground and threw one after another to the big black cat and shouted at it like a sergeant in a casern with all her lungs that the black panther was taken aback for an instant and locked its eyes with hers but couldn't stand the boring look long and retreated halfhearted, and in the last moment snapped at his prey.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Scully hissed and turned quickly to Mulder who stood very pale near a tree. She widened her eyes in horror, when she saw the deep wound, which the animal left with his claw. If she'd had known how it would end, she wouldn't have tried to take the big cat away from their prey. She had just lost her mind, when she saw their meat was being taken away.

She let her bow and arrows fall and ran to Mulder, who was slowly growing paler and slipping to the ground, trying to stank the flowing blood by pressing his hand on his shoulder. It hurt like hell, more than the gunshots he had had in all his life.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have tried to get the cat away, but I got so mad about it." She managed to say under her breath. She helped him back to the encampment as soon as she bandaged him a bit, and examined at the fireplace the deep wound again. It was very deep indeed, that she could make out the bone in the bloody mess. Mulder gave not a tone out, but his hazel eyes were dimmed with ushered tears and they were silently running down his cheeks. She cleaned the wound and said closing her eyes for a moment.

"We ... we have to brand it, Mulder. To avoid infection and stop the bleeding."

He just nodded , he already felt very dizzy. Scully held the knife blade in the fire and when it was glowing, she locked her eyes with his and gave him a piece of wood to bite and caressed his forehead lightly and tuck the glowing knife blade in his wound. He drew a bit away and more tears fell and sweat was running down his body in abundance. She bandaged the wound with the last shred of her blouse. She leaned on him, holding him around his waist. Why did it always have to be him to get hurt?

End of part 8

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Part Nine

Rio de Janeiro PD Wednesday, June 26th In the afternoon 21st Day

"Sr. Walter and Sr. Thomas, over here." Paulo Saiko called them. The MPs and CPs had some of the suspected persons under arrest with the help of spies, who were still undercover. Everybody in Favelas who was on the streets when the police arrived, took cover and fled into the wooden sheds. There had been some shots; one almost hit Skinner, if it hadn't been for a little blonde, blue-eyed, marooned skinned boy, who unsuspectingly pushed him back by the legs causing him to fall, saving him from the bullet. The bullet pierced through the wooden wall as if it was made of butter. Skinner smiled thankfully to the little boy who ogled at him strangely for a moment, but smiled back. But the little handsome face got serious again, and the boy lifted his hand and touched the AD by his cheek. His crystal blue eyes were locked elsewhere, lost in a world just himself, but refocused on the balding man before him.

"Don't worry." He said, "You will find them. They're still alive." And with that the boy hustled away, leaving a dumbfounded AD behind.

"Hey, boy. Come back! What do you mean?" Skinner shouted after the boy but then, in the maze of narrow streets he lost him. He turned to Agent Plumper questioning him. "Did you hear him?"

"Yes, sir. It gave me the creeps." The agent answered when Detective Saiko approached them curiously.

"What's the matter, Senhores?"

"There was a boy, who said ... well, it doesn't matter... he saved my life."

Skinner was still abated by the words and moved to join to the group of the police officers and the arrested suspects.

From behind them the little blonde boy stared thoughtfully at the balding man. He was sure he would see him again one day, and it wasn't going to be a nice encounter. He retreated back to his little hole he called his home, thinking all the while of the balding man and his worries over his two friends. And on touching him had felt the sorrow and anger for what had happened to him not long ago, but that was all at the back of his mind, as his two friends had stumbled again into some kind of danger.

He was also worried about his older brother, who hadn't come back, and he felt he never was coming back. He still was shocked by the sensation as he had felt him die, like some other friends of him. His brother never listened to him, also he warned him for the past month, trying to turn fate to another ending.

Unknown Place Tuesday, July 1st In the morning 26th Day

The days had passed and the wound on Mulder's shoulder and chest wasn't healing properly. She had tried all she could recall, and as a last resource she bandaged him with leaves and earth. He was in a fever again, shuddering violently. She wasn't feeling very well herself too, her head had began to pound all day . She didn't acknowledge it for a while, as she knew where they came from.

All she knew was that she had to go on for Mulder or he would not survive as well. Finally today he woke up but the fever was still there.

"The next time, please, let a big cat take what it wants. I'm getting too old for this stuff." He murmured, still very weak.

"I promise, as long it's not you it wants." She shot back.

"What's that smell?" Mulder wondered and his stomach began to growl. She smiled at him and reached for a piece of meat which was grilling over the fireplace.

"Well, Mulder-puppy. While you were sleeping like an angel, I got my bow and arrow in aim and ... hunted down a monkey. It got too near. Law of the Jungle." She had it grilled in pieces, as it reminded her too much of a baby, but they had to eat to survive.

(Baby appearance my father told me, he was lost over a week in the jungle, nothing to eat as monkey, snake and some little birds and alligator and at last a capivara. Fine it wasn't me.:()

She stood up, to turn the meat again on the fire, when she felt a little dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Scully, what's the matter ! Scully, talk to me !" Mulder cried frantic, still trying to get up, but managed only to pull himself to her without standing up, crawling as a kid in his weakened condition. Finally he got where she laid unconscious and cuddled her in his arms, trying desperately to wake her up. "Come on, Dana, don't let me down. You promised." Her eyelids fluttered open, and she focused on him a while and smiled weakly.

"Well, I thought I would never hear you say my name. Means that, I can call you Fox now?"

"Anything you want, Dana, as long as you don't give me another heart attack." He embraced her tightly kissing her forehead and all her face and then deeply on her lips, almost as he were afraid if he unfastened his grip.

Scully reached up to his face to wipe the tears away. "Don't worry, Mulder. I'm OK now. I don't want to leave you alone here." She said. 'Not if I can help it,' she thought quietly to herself.

"I thought you said you would call me Fox now." Mulder said among his kisses.

They stayed embraced till high afternoon, sleeping and dozing near the fire to hold them save from the animals.

That's how the four Indio warriors found them two days later on their way to their tribe, deep in the jungle. They were worried first, to see the couple of white people embraced on the ground, not sure if it was wise to approach them, as the white people only gave sorrow for their people.

Ubiratan was the only one who had ever seen white people, and it hadn't been a pleasant encounter. But these two were wounded and barely alive. He turned to his companions and asked them to help him with the couple. It was almost impossible, to separate them, so tightly the man was holding his female.

They were very strange to them. The female's hair was red like theirs, but it wasn't plastered alike with clay to give the effect of red hair, it was red by itself. Finally getting them apart, they saw the claw's wound, which was already infected by bad spirits and the man's forehead was hot of fever. The female didn't seem harmed, but was unconsciousness. The best was to bring them to their tribe and the knowing hands of the medicine-man.

They made a hammock and put them together in it, and as they were four each one took an end and they carried them to the nearby tribe, after retrieving all of what the two had scattered around.

On the way the male opened his feverish eyes, and his first search was for his female and pulled her tightly to him again, only then he acknowledged the Indio, he could see from there. One of them smiled tentatively at Mulder and he smiled back and dozed off again.

The Indio chatted between them in their ancient singing language. Ubiratan was amazed by the male's eyes.

"Did you see, Guapi? He has eyes as the jungle."

"Yes, Ubiratan. But he is so tall. He is even taller than Abajara." Said the other beside him smiling. He was known as the witty fellow.

"Do you think, pajé Taiguara can help them? The female didn't wake up yet."

"The medicine-man is very wise. He knows everything, and don't you remember? He said a moon ago, the sky is going to bring a couple of white to us. The great spirit of the jungle is by their side and Mother Earth is looking for the female. They will be saved." Said Juremar, all important. He was the oldest of them all, he was already fourteen summers old and soon he would be allowed to marry.

They reached the tribe in the same day. All the people came out of their ocas and gathered around to see what the four young warriors had brought. A man with a big mask approached them and the others gave him way.

"So, you have finally brought the two from sky and with the good spirits on their back. Bring them to my oca I will help them. Ubiratan, you made fine, come and help me. The others stay back and pray to the great spirits for the two. They will need them for what they have been chosen." With that the old medicine-man went back to his oca followed by the four young warriors and the two protected by the spirits.

Friday, July 4th In the morning 29th Day

"Dana... Scully!" Mulder called in his sleep, he couldn't find her and felt like he was trying to make his way through thick morass and the overwhelming density of foliage keeping him away from his Dana. He wanted desperately to hold her tight in his arms. Through the thicket of his nightmare he could hear a strange voice whispering to him, soothing him. He awoke with a start, looking widely around, not bothering with the pain which got through his upper body. Strong hands pulled him down and held him gently so he would not hurt himself more.

"Ubiratan, put the female beside him, he's not calming down if he can't see her. Their bond is too strong and they would die without the other." Said the old pajé pinning the man still down and treated the open wound with his medicine from mother earth.

He helped Ubiratan to place the small woman to the man's side and as he said, as the male was aware of the body beside him, he calmed down.

With the sunrise, and when the evil spirits weren't around, he would be able to help the unconscious female with her infirmity.

End of part nine Feedback:)

TITLE:JUNGLE HEAT (10/16)

BDW- the several i's on the ends of a word sometimes are the pronunciation they use here. Joe for ex. comes always out as Joey so Fox is Foxi i like the e in be. And the ... are Portuguese frases. "tio" means uncle, pronounced (tshee-you) and kids till 20 use it to address older people than they are, which name they don't know, and also when addressing sometimes the teachers. In Brazil we speak Brazilian Portuguese with touches of Tupi/Guarani (Indio language) mixture sometimes. In all other South American countries is Spanish the spoken language.

Part Ten

Rio de Janeiro PD Thursday, July 3rd 03:25 pm 28th Day

Skinner was a little obsessed to find out who the little boy was and resolved to go back to the Favela and search for him. Perhaps he had a link to what was going on with his agents.

When he got there and was half the way up the never-ending stairs of the hill, he thought perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to go there alone. All the people he passed by where observing him and some he saw nodding, curious about his mission. He saw some kids playing soccer and the ball landed in front of his feet by the kick of an enthusiastic little player. They seemed to be born with players-feet. He kicked it back and smiled tentatively at the kids.

"Senhor, that's not very wise to come here alone." he heard a man's voice from behind. He turned around and saw a tall man observing him, leaning on the door entrance with a speculative glance.

"Fabio, let him alone." Skinner looked down startled, when he felt a little hand taking his own in a gentle grip. It was the boy he was looking for.

Why should I? the man called Fabio asked in Portuguese.

"Because he's my uncle from Estados Unidos (United States)." The little boy answered squeezing Skinner's hand giving him a hint to be quiet.

I didn't know, you had an uncle there, Chico.

Mom, said it, when she died, and I wrote him, and he's here. And it doesn't matter, why he's here anyway.

I don't think so, Chico. That's my piece. I'm the one who rules here. Fabio said threatening and came closer towards them, with his hand on his back.

Chico lifted his right foot in a twist and launched forward and kicked Fabio in his guts, still holding Skinner's hand. Fabio went down yelping in pain and was helpless for a moment, giving them time to try to escape. All the people hid rapidly in their colorful houses and wooden huts.

"Come on!" the boy said to Skinner and dragged him down the stairs with all the speed he could manage. Skinner ran and let himself been dragged away from the Favela. Near the street the boy slowed down and whistled for a taxi. Good timing, the moment they got in it, they heard the cries of anger from Fabio behind them.

Gee, boy! What happened? Another crazy stranger who thought he could go unharmed into the Favelas? Good thing you helped him out. the taxi driver said kicking the speed pedal to jump away in high speed, only slowing down, when they were in the highway. Where to?

Chico turned to Skinner.

"Which hotel do you are checked in, tio?" he asked with his bright blue eyes looking trustful up to the dark eyes.

Saturday, July 5th In the morning 30th Day

Mulder awoke from his fever by the first rising of the sun, and found himself in a primitive construction, made of bamboos and with a roof of "sapé" (name of diverse grasses). His first thought was for Scully and for his sake, immediately felt her warm body in his arms, resting against his sound chest and shoulder. Caressing her red hair he only then acknowledged the man by his side eyeing him with curiosity. He seemed very short, and definitely was an Indio, a very old Indio. Mulder tentatively smiled up to him, not sure what else to do.

The old Indio smiled back, with surprisingly white teeth for a man at his age. Mulder heard a sound from the other side and saw an old Indio woman entering the hut with some earthenware bowls, with a beige squash and a mug.

"Nher FA(Eat)", she said to the old man who motioned her towards the couple in the hammock. She giggled when she saw the hazel eyes, and held him shyly a bit of the squash before his mouth.

"Tebanga (delicious)", she said and made the gesture of eating and rolling her eyes.

Mulder remembered the man's words, after they crashed. 'Eat everything, the natives give you, even if it's...' ... disgusting. He let her feed him and it was surprisingly good in taste. He smiled at her, and ate all she gave him willingly.

The old man approached again after he saw that Mulder was trying to wake Scully up, but she didn't. Mulder felt his heart go still, when he saw that she was bleeding by her nose again her face all so white.

"Dana, please wake up!" he said almost inaudible and the tears were falling freely down his cheeks then and he tried to wish the blood away. The old woman left the mug behind and the second bowl with squash and got out of the hut as the old man said something to her.

The old man helped him to wish the blood away, and the bleeding stopped suddenly.

"Teju!" he said than with his singing voice. "Tecóeyma teçay. Ototõi ooçanga, Piápyra. Pairubi Pajé ooçanga." He continued and tried to take Mulder's hand away from Scully, but he wouldn't let her go and nodded negatively holding her all the tighter. The old man caressed his hair and than the wet cheeks and wished the tears away and smiled at him reassuringly. "Piápyra, Coaracy pytybõ Tapitã. Nitio teçay." He touched Scully on her forehead. "Mbiruã marambora. Pajé ooçanga."

A youngster entered then and the pajé told him, to help him with Mulder.

"It's time to cure her from her unhealth, Ubiratan. My green-son Piápyra, does not understand the language of the men."

They turned back to Mulder, who was still embracing Scully oblivious to all. The pajé took the mug and made Mulder understand, that he had to drink. Mulder took a sip from the almost bitter water, as he was very thirsty. Soon he felt a little dizzy and fell back in the hammock and his gaze turned unsteady and very weak.

The old pajé caressed his wet cheeks again, and with Ubiratan's help took Scully from his arms and placed her on a mat on the earthy but clean ground in front of the fireplace. The pajé shaman began to sing a monotone song speech and was wearing a mask. Mulder saw with his blurred vision, that he was pouring mixed powder and a thick oil over Scully's head and face.

More short Indio men entered the hut from all sides and two pulled Mulder gently out of the hammock and placed him near Scully on his knees. The pajé approached him still singing monotony and took the smoke of a pipe in and holding Mulder's face blew it through his nose, that Mulder had to inhale deep the spicy smoke.

He felt a moment of pain going through his body and then felt like he was going out of it in the form of a type of a hawk and flying out of the hut towards the trees flying higher and above and soon flew deep again and entering the body of a white jaguar in an incredible speed. He flew through the woods in a blur and suddenly was in a large city nearing an old abandoned church in a mountain, somehow known to him, and as a bloody ritual going on and the face of the scary man he last saw in New York grinning hatefully at him, and than again he flew through the city almost not touching the ground and was back in the jungle, near the Indio village he pulled out of the white jaguar and back to the white hawk and awoke still kneeing beside Scully.

Two Indio men held him there, when he cried desperately as he saw the old pajé with a knife placed on Scully's forehead and more two held him that he couldn't move, just watch with blurred eyes. He saw the knife entering Scully, no blood was spilling out at all and the old Indio man entered his fingers in the open wound. The four men who were holding him in an iron grip pushed him narrower and the pajé took his hand gently releasing it and held it on Scully's face over his own hand. He looked almost hypnotically into Mulder's shocked eyes and then smiled benignly to him, taking his hand away.

As Mulder looked back to Scully with his teary eyes, he saw nothing but the clean unharmed face of Scully in front of him.

The Indio men released him and went silently out the hut, one by one leaving just Ubiratan and the old pajé behind.

Mulder still shaky looked up to the old pajé all but wonder in his eyes and bent then to take Scully back to his arms, also his shoulder wound wasn't hurting so much as before. Dana's eyes fluttered open and slowly focused in on his shiny hazel eyes and she smiled tiredly.

"Did you cry? I said I was ... " she glanced around , when she saw a movement and saw the strange men. Indio, she realized. She had never seen Indio, only the one who was with Sting some years ago and still then just on TV. The younger man, more a kid tilted his head to one side and locked his eyes on hers, amazed and talked shyly to the older one. She smiled to them.

"Scully, it was as a X-File, he blew something in my nose and suddenly I was a hawk, then a white jaguar and I flew through the jungle and then there was a city, where I saw the man from the warehouse in New York, making some ritual and then I was back and the old man had a knife in his hand and cut your scull, they hold me I couldn't reach you, and there was no blood but he took my hand and when ..."

"Mulder, stop it. Take a deep breath, calm yourself. It's all OK." Said Scully, holding a hand on his full lips and almost got a new headache from his endless speech like all had been one phrase. She looked at his shoulder wound and saw that it was almost healed. By the state of it, she had been out of consciousness quite a while. That was explaining his eagerness. She felt much better than before and felt not a single headache and she was really hungry.

She saw the two Indio talk again and the old one giggling, hiding his mouth a bit.

"Pajé, did you see the females eyes? They are as the sky and her hair as mother earth."

"Yes, Ubiratan, and his eyes are as the jungle, but I should have called him Nheeng Cetá, the chatter, and not Piápyra. Tapitãoby made well to shut him up. Bring some food, they are fine now, but they need strength and must eat much. And they have to take a bath too. My oca hut is not meant for skunk. But let them eat first. Hush, hush."

Half an hour later Mulder and Scully were hushed out the oca. Some Indio women took Scully with them off Mulder's side, who wanted to follow her, but the old man grabbed him by his wrist and talked to him in his singing language, all the while balancing his head negatively and headed with the tall man in the other direction and pulled him after. There was nothing left for Mulder then to follow him.

Scully had no other choice either. They reached a nearby river and some of the women began to tug at her remaining clothes, while the others began to take the community bath and soon the children were there too, splashing and bathing as well. After a first shock, Scully finally gave in and took her clothes away. The Indio women were all the time almost naked, no one of them had ever seen a bra. They began to touch her, making sure, her skin was not painted and also her hair and bathed her meanwhile with an aromatic homemade soap. The women were chatting all the time, with their singing voices. With time Scully found it very funny and saw, it was not meant to be offending, and touched them too to show her willingness to go on. They began to compare their skin and held their hairs together, to show the difference between the red strains and their strong silk blue shining black hair. In smiling, it seemed to be costume to hide the mouth shyly behind the hands in the good natured natives. And she was for the first time taller than other women around her.

Mulder had an equal destiny more down the river, just that the Indio men were rougher than the women. They dunked him into the cold water without remorse and soaped him all over. He blanched trying to stand up but lost all the time his balance by the playful Indio.

The old pajé just gave his orders from the secure margin, smiling all the while, by the way the tall man tried to get hold of himself.

End part 10

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Part Eleven

Rio de Janeiro Thursday, July 3rd 05:15 pm 28th Day

The hotel clerk had just looked a bit startled when Skinner arrived with the little street boy, holding his hands.

"Bring some food, or even better two dinners to my room, 45, please." He addressed the clerk.

"Sim, Senhor! It will be brought in half an hour. Any preference, Senhor?"

Skinner looked at his short guest if he wanted anything special.

The boy grinned wide to the clerk and said in Portuguese.

Two feijoada, please. Complete. My uncle never tried it, and a Caipirinha and Swiss lemonade.

The clerk raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked.

Uncle?

Sure, what did you think? Something else? He's not one of that kind. He's my Daddy's brother. And I'm very happy, he found me.

Sorry, boy. I didn't mean to offend.

When they were at the hotel room, Skinner asked sheepishly.

"What was that all about down there?"

"Nothing too much. I just said, you were my uncle to prevent any questions and than I ordered feijoada for us. You have a real nice room here. Wow, there is even a TV, you are surely rich, what?"

Skinner smiled. "I'm sure not rich, just the average. And what is feijoada?" and sat down by the table and motioned his guest to sit on the other chair.

"Feijoada is our national meal. Everyone who comes to Brazil has to taste it at least once." The boy looked still around marveled, how he would like to live somewhere like that by himself and not in the streets. His brother on the other hand had loved the streets and became meaner the more he spent with the bad guys. He was 100 percent sure Alexandre was dead. Killed by the man in black, he always saw in his dreams. He looked back to the silent man in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Walter Skinner. And yours?"

"Francisco Wagner Souza de Almeida da Silva. But everybody calls me Chico."

"Gees, does everybody in this country have such a large name?"

"Many do. My mother's name was even longer, she had 12 names."

Skinner looked him a little as if not believing.

"I'm not kidding, Senhor Walter."

"Well, it's been at least half an hour and our dinner should arrive."

Chico giggled, "Did nobody tell you, that half an hour means at least an hour here? I never saw someone come on time here."

In a way Skinner liked the little openhearted boy very much and ruffled his blond silky hair.

There was a knock at the door.

"Well, today someone is on time."

"I don't think so. Didn't I say it? " the boy said when Skinner opened the door and Plumper walked in.

"Sir, I was really preoccupied, when you left without..." Plumper began, but stocked in the middle of the phrase when he saw the little boy from the Favelas.

"Good that you're here, Agent Plumper. Let me introduce you to Francisco ...hum... well, he's called Chico, Chico, this is Thomas Plumper."

"Nice to meet you, Senhor Thomas." The boy walked to him and the agent took the hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Chico." He looked questioningly at Skinner.

"He saved me when I went stupidly alone to the Favelas. Again." Skinner explained smiling. "Join us for dinner, Agent Plumper. He is introducing us to fei..feij..." He looked down to Chico.

"Feijoada. No one can come to Brazil and not eat it." Chico stated, smiling wider, he was really hungry now, just thinking that he was going to eat a real feijoada.

"Feijoada?! I heard about that, sir. A waiter recommended it to me for the next meal."

When Chico came back from the bathroom, where he refreshed himself a little, the waiter was setting the table and also bringing a spare plate for the other man half an hour later. And excused himself and went away leaving them alone.

"What a spicy smell, what's that? It's all black, Black beans."

"Black beans, cooked with 'carne seca' I don't know the exactly word, but it means dry meat, translated word for word, several spices. You have to put first the rice in the plate, yes, and now the feijoada with the different kind of meat and over it a bit of Mandioca, this white mandioc flour, and vinaigrette. This green vegetable is called Couve, to accompany it. Hmm, it's really very fine cut in the length." Chico explained, making his plate with shiny content eyes, making Skinner laugh by the high mountain he made. Sure a little boy like this couldn't eat that much.

"What's that?" he asked, holding a little bottle up.

"No, Senhor. Don't put too much of that on your meal or it will be impossible to eat it, it's very, very hot. But, put the vinaigrette, it's not that hot and the mandioc flour calms it down."

Plumper tried first a little bit, after he saw how the little boy stuffed it into his mouth happily. It was really good, even if the appearance wasn't that great, as all was very dark, even the meat at a first glance.

They ate in silence almost all the time, till Plumper coughed when he drank the drink.

"Shit." He exclaimed still coughing and his eyes red from tears. "What's that?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Caipirinha, don't drink it that fast. It's made of sugar-cane snaps, called Pinga, a green little lemon mixed with a lot of sugar. It's very strong, but very good during feijoada, but in little sips. But never drink just Pinga. It attacks the brain, if you drink too much and people get very mean, when they drink too much, but not the Caipirinha." After a glance from Skinner to his glass, he added. "Mine is just Swiss lemonade, ...lemon juice."

Unknown Place Sunday, July 6th In the morning 31st Day

Mulder felt slightly silly with his new clothing, but there was nothing left of his suit, and frankly his boxer shorts had seen better days either. The old woman, it seemed the pajé's wife, had made him some sandals while giggling all the time over the long size of his feet. There seemed to be a lot of giggles all the time from every native on his behalf. He had felt rather embarrassed, when they had bathed him the other day, as if he couldn't had made it by himself, and as a Indio is totally hairless beside his head you could imagine their wonder and giggles all the more.

And Scully's chuckling then, when they brought her to him, were almost too much and if he could, he would have hidden himself in a dark hole, or maybe that wasn't such a good idea, there could be snakes in them or other dangerous animals. So he was now clothed like an Indio. A cord held a long red colored skin going over the front side cord and between the legs and again over the backside cord. They tied an over armband with some colored feathers on his right over arm and two right under his knees and at last one thin headband, but thank God without feathers, but even as he had tried to convince them otherwise had clad him with the red substance they had in their own hair, and gave him his spear back, just enhanced with little feathers as well and a sharp stone tip.

Scully on the other hand was allowed to wear her bra, even when all the native women were naked from the waist on upwards. And from her remaining jacket there was made a short one, without sleeves, on the rest she was clothed the same way as he was. He smiled suddenly as he remembered that there were Indio tribes, were the women were naked downwards too, and had just a single cord around their hips. He would like to know how his Scully would have handled it then, but then he sobered up again just remembering that men in those tribes were naked too. Thank God, they weren't in one of them.

End part 11 Feedback? Would be nice and makes me go on. :)

Part Twelve

Rio de Janeiro Thursday, July 3rd 06:15 pm 28th Day

Flavio, Mauricio said, that a gringo was here. asked the man in black with his dark evil eyes.

Flavio felt uneasy under the man's gaze. Yes, Senhor Raul. An American, he was here the other day with the police as well. Chico said that he's his uncle from America.

Chico?

Yes, Senhor. Alexandre's brother, the one I brought you last week.

How old is this Chico?

About eight or minor, Senhor. A slightly strange boy. Some say he has the vision.

Raul's eyes darkened more by this statement, and felt gooseflesh running down his spine. It was the one.

I want him. Search for him.

Sim, Senhor. But, ... it can take some time to find him. As we don't know where he is in the moment.

It doesn't interest me when or where you find him, as long as it is before Sunday evening the Thirteenth of this month.

I will do my best, Senhor.

Not the best. Bring him or it will be your last action. Raul said to the slightly trembling man.

Rio de Janeiro Skinner's hotel room 07:00 pm

Skinner looked amazed at the tiny boy in front of him. Plumper and he had stopped eating after the first plate, totally over satisfied with the huge meal they ate, and this tiny little boy was by his third over piled plate of the meal and still eating as it was the first. By the way, the two dinners would have been enough for at least 6 persons with good health, but after he saw this little boy eating, he began to understand, that the meal must be the usual for Brazilian, and sure not too much.

Suddenly he saw Chico stiffening and thought, that he had finally finished and he would throw up, but the boy's gaze seemed lost elsewhere and a slight shudder shook the tiny frame and the gaze came back, and he looked totally lost to Skinner. Tears were running down his cheek and in a rush he dashed to Skinner and hopped in his lap, holding him tight around his waist, hiding his face on the large chest. Skinner held him tight, not understanding what was going on. From one moment to another the overjoyed boy became a scared little being.

"Shsh, what's going on, Chico? What happened?"

The little boy looked with his shiny and teary eyes up to those gentle ones and after taking a big breath said all so lost.

"The evil man is looking for me. And he will take me. Nothing can help it."

"What evil man, Chico? Don't be afraid, I surely won't anyone take you away."

"There's nothing you can do, tio. Sorry I stained your shirt." He said and tried to get down, away from the gentle man who hold him securely, even not knowing him that well, but was held in place.

"Hey, aren't we're friends now? About whom are you talking about?" he asked and looked for an instant to Plumper, who was very silent, leaning back on his chair.

"The evil man who took your two friends. They were very lucky to get away from him, before they reached their destination." He said slowly.

"Lucky? They crashed, and I don't know if they are alive or not."

"They are alive, and were very hurt, but now they are fine and help found them."

"How do you know this?" Skinner asked and felt a little shudder go through the boy and looked at him closely.

The boy smiled and then leaned his head on the large chest again and said with little yawning.

"I know it, because I can see them sometimes. The old pajé is holding them secure until time has come to return them. Don't worry. It's not time yet to rescue them. Do you know a man called Fernandes?"

"No."

"Well, when you find him, he will take you near the two... ." He fell asleep in the middle of the phrase. The day had been long, and he didn't have slept the day before as well.

"What are you going to do with him, sir?"

"First of all I'm going to put him under the covers. Tomorrow we will see what can be done." He stood up with his tiny burden and took him to his bedroom, tugging him under the covers after pulling the sneakers away. He observed him for an instant sleeping peacefully, then went to the door and switched off the light and closed the door.

"Strange boy." Said Plumper still feeling a slight shudder running down his spine.

Unknown Place Sunday, July 6th about 2 in the afternoon 31st Day

"Mulder, where are you going?"

"And I know? That old man made me throw my spear for more than an hour now and keeps talking, and I can't understand him. But I think, he's not very impressed by my aiming at all. I said to him to call me Mulder. But does he it? No, he calls me Piápyra, here, Piápyra there. Hey!!" the old pajé took him again by his wrist and some other Indio men followed him. Scully tentatively tried to follow as well, but was soon taken by the wrist by the women, with the task to pull up and down, as some other women, a big heavy wooden pestle in an also wooden cylinder form, where she could make out some corn. By the appearance it seemed to be for the squash they made. A little boy of about three years, was helping her at times and poured some new corn in the form.

Mulder in the meanwhile was being introduced in the art of fishing. Fishing with his spear.

"Fishing?! That's something I like to do. But with a spear?" he murmured to himself, and as always when the old man thought he wasn't paying attention enough he held him by his jaw and turned it to observe what he was trying to teach him. He was beginning to enjoy it and oblivious to anything else so deep buried in his task, he distanced himself a bit from the others going a little deeper in the clear water. Suddenly he saw a movement not far away and paying more attention saw an alligator coming towards him and the old man shouting at him. He froze for a moment, but then tried to pull out of the water.

"Oh, shit. Where's the damn alligator?" He saw a dark shadow under the water, coming towards him and shortly after felt something biting him. He groaned and stuck the spear franticly in the water, but was pulled down. He could make out the contours of the reptile and half of his leg in the big mouth, he was almost out of air, when he saw some Indio swimming around him and stack their own spears in the alligator, before he lost consciousness.

He woke up in the hut of the old shaman again, with Scully on his side holding him.

"I can't let you for an hour alone, that you are again wounded. This time it was an alligator. The only thing left now is that a piranha attacks you."

"Sorry, Dana. But just say me one thing. Do I still have my two legs?" he asked in a whining voice.

"Oh, Mulder. Sure." She answered and gave him a full kiss on his still moist lips. "And be more careful the next time. One day you will give me a heart attack. I don't know, but this old medicine-man is amazing. You're wound is already closing with just these plants he puts on them."

The old shaman walked in and stood beside the hammock, where the two lay entangled, balancing lightly.

"Piápyra, nheoautã. Tapitãoby, nher FA." He said and made the gesture for eating. Then he handed Scully an earthen plate with more squash and some meat and fish. Certainly thinking she was to slow for his behalf, he took a bit of the meat and shoveled a handful in Mulder's mouth and then in Scully's as well and gave them a mug to drink and left nodding the hut.

"Ubiratan! Come here! I'm going to leave the tribe in two days. Is my other white son Abajara back?"

"Yes, Pajé. He came back this very moment with the older warriors." Said Ubiratan hovering down beside the old pajé in the typical Indio seat, differently from the American Indio they used to sit on their heels without sitting down to the ground and surrounding their knees with the arms in balance.

"If it is allowed to ask, why are you going away, Pajé?"

"It's important for you to know, why I am leaving. I have to take Piápyra, his female Tapitãoby and Abajara back, where they belong."

"No, Pajé. They belong to the tribe now." the youngster interjected vehemently.

The old Shaman calmed him down, holding him by his arm.

"Ubiratan, they do belong, but they also belong to the other world, and they are needed there. I know, it isn't easy for me either to loose Abajara, but it has to be. And I have taught you almost everything that you have to know to replace me."

Ubiratan's eyes grew wide at that.

"Pajé,..."

"No. There's no time for nonsense. I am old now and it's time to go for the long voyage as all the warriors do."

BTW- the several i's on the ends of a word sometimes are the pronunciation they use here. Joe for ex. comes always out as Joey so Fox is Foxi i like the e in be. And the ... are Portuguese phrases. "tio" means uncle, pronounced (tshee-you) and kids till 20 use it to address older people than they are, whose name they don't know, and also when addressing sometimes the teachers. Oca means Indio hut. In Brazil we speak Brazilian Portuguese with touches of Tupi/Guarani (Indio language) mixture sometimes. In all other South American countries is Spanish the spoken language. Alexandre is pronounced aleshandree.

Part Thirteen

Unknown Place Sunday, July 6th about 3 in the afternoon 31st Day

"My son, Abajara. You are going with me and my new son Piápyra and Tapitãoby." The pajé said to a rather tall man in his fifties, he was clothed like an Indio, but even under the tanned skin, it was obvious, he wasn't one. He was limping on the right leg from an old injury he couldn't remember. He had been found by the old pajé many years ago, wounded and with amnesia as well. Quite readily he had been adopted by the friendly tribe. He had married once, but his wife had died shortly after the unborn child, and he never took another wife. He was content to be out hunting and help his adopted father and mother and the rest of the little tribe.

"Where to, my father? Can I see now, my new brother and his wife?" He said eagerly, they were the first like him who came to the tribe since he has been with them.

"Sure. Perhaps my son can understand his brother who came from the sky from a very far away land. I was waiting for you three days now. Come and greet them. Your mother has made meal. Let's share it. We will go after two sunrises. The Great Spirit of the Jungle will lead us."

Abajara went in after his father. The couple was still in their hammock balancing slowly and they were kissing, but got guilty parted, when they noticed them. The old pajé giggled as always when he saw them and patted Mulder's and Scully's head and brought Abajara nearer. He hoped he could communicate with the two, it was time to move on.

Rio de Janeiro Skinner's hotel room Thursday, July 6th 05:00 pm 31st Day

Chico had now been with Skinner for two days, with sharing his hotel room. He was lurking around carefully not to destroy anything. When his mother was still alive, they had had a TV, and she always made sure they had enough to eat, by working as a domestic maid in three different apartments for a family and two bachelors.

But it had also been the time when Alexandre had began to go to the streets when their mother wasn't at home. And short after her unexpected death, he had left the house the same day and took him with him.

He had also known for a while that he had used crack and other drugs, but at least he hadn't let him been drugged as some other boys always tried. If it wasn't for the sacks with the intoxicating clue they smelled all day long, they now used crack introduced by Sr. Raul Donato into the Favelas, to keep the minors under his power. A minor could kill, but not be charged. That made them the perfect dealers. Chico had never been attracted by drugs or stealing around as his brother and in a way had felt protected by his big brother, until now. He was almost eight years old now. He had loved to go to school, when his mother still was alive, and she had made sure, he would go, but all complaining had failed in Alexandre, and now it was too late.

He sighed. Wasn't it time for the huge guy to come back? He had gone to the DP all day since he met him. He saw a file on the drawer and peeked curiously in it, lifting the first page just a little bit. He went pale by the sight of one of the photos in it. He crouched down and held himself with his head resting on his joined knees.

That's how Skinner found him an hour after, rocking forth and back.

"Chico, what's the matter?" he whispered and took him in his large arms and held his chin gently up to face the teary, sad eyes which looked up to him.

More tears were rolling down the tanned face, and the boy embraced him around his neck hiding his face in the vaughn of his neck and shoulders and a muffled voice answered.

"The photo in the file, it's Alexandre. I knew he was dead, but to see him like this..."

Skinner looked at the drawer and saw the file there. He should have put that away, knowing there was a child around, but he had simply forgot it, as he never had children around him. He occasionally saw his nieces and nephews, and only, when he visited his sister and sometimes his younger brother and families.

He sat down on the couch still holding the tiny boy.

"I'm sorry, Chico. I know it's hard, but... you will see, all will become better one day. Cry as long as you must." He really didn't know much more what he could say to ease his pain, but it was cutting his heart in pieces to see this little troll that way, as he should be out playing and laughing as all children should do.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open."

"Sir, I... . What happened?" Plumper asked.

"He saw the file I brought from the States with the photos... " he paused for a moment. "One of them was his brother Alexandre."

"Sir, perhaps he knows whose behind all the murders. Mr. Washington just told me, there aren't clues, just the known of Renato Soares."

Chico looked up at this and said still shakily.

"I know who is behind it. Raul Donato, he's very evil."

"Do you know, where he lives? Or looks like?" Skinner asked eagerly. That was a turn.

"I don't know where he lives, but I saw him once, when he was dealing with Alexandre. Alexandre always made me hide, when people like them came, but I saw him from my hiding place. He is very tall, taller than you. He has dark evil eyes and hairs, and he isn't a Brazilian, even when he speaks like one." Chico said still embracing Skinner.

"Could you give his description to a Police drawer, he'll try to draw him by what you remember." Skinner asked smiling reassuringly to him.

Chico smiled back and nodded affirmatively. He surely would do all he could to help Skinner catch the man who killed his brother.

Unknown Place Tuesday, July 8th About 4 in the afternoon 33rd Day

It was hard for Abajara to understand the couple, but given some time he managed to make himself understood and he them. After all they weren't speaking Portuguese, but English and in this he wasn't so good. He remembered it from school, and for the first time he had a flash of memory when he had been a little boy, but it was only a flash and nothing more came through.

He translated as much as he could to the old pajé and he could see that he was very fond of the two and all the while ruffled the younger man's pasty hair. They were now half a day away from the tribe and there weren't much ahead from their destination the old Indio said.

End of part 13

Taiguara means free.

Part Fourteen

Rio de Janeiro Skinner's hotel room Tuesday, July 8th 10:30 pm 33rd Day

"Chico, would you be OK alone here for a while?" asked Skinner holding the tiny frame in his strong arms.

"Sure, tio. Don't worry about me. All will be fine." Chico reassured him.

They had a lead to Raul Donato thanks Chico's accurate description but they were led again to Renato Alvares Soares's Ranch in Minas Gerais. And the Delegate Washington Pereira had arranged that Skinner and Plumper went along with him to Minas Gerais, as the Delegate there was a good friend of his, since childhood.

The only problem now for Skinner was Chico, he didn't want to bring him to the authorities as the boy before had said, he would run away, and by his heart, he wouldn't let him go. It was resolved now that he stayed at his hotel room, and the clerk would look in on him sometimes to make sure that he was okay.

They took a charter flight, which were very common here.

Minas Gerais State São Francisco, by the river São Francisco Wednesday, July 9th 07:45 am 34th Day

"Sr. Walter, we came some hours too late. Raul Donato is gone, but there are some rumors that a new expedition had gone to the Amazon. It seems they have found something, but I'm not quite sure what our spy there said, it is held as a big secret. Nevertheless, he is sure he can lead us there."

There was a strong knock at the door and a short but stocky black man came in.

"Can I introduce you to Fernandes Guerreiro. Sr. Fernandes, these are the two gentlemen I told you about, from the efi-bee-ii." He said mispronouncing the FBI signs heavily.

Skinner and Plumper glanced at each other briefly, when they heard the man's name. After the greetings they studied their next steps. The Delegate had some experience with the jungle and decided to accompany them as well as Paulo Saiko, and his friend was left to survey the ranch from a distance.

The expedition was ready by 11:00 am, Skinner and Plumper bought more appropriate clothes for their expedition, and the Delegate's friend handed them some weapons and all the rest for the expedition. Each one received a big but handy rucksack with all they needed.

Skinner made a final international call to Maggie. He had called her all night since he was in Brazil to comfort her. Even when she laughed cheerfully to his jokes, he had heard all the time how broken she seemed. It has been now more than a month since they had seen Mulder and Scully. After the phone call he made another to his hotel room in Rio, to check on his little guest. All was fine. Thank God, he thought, he was a bit worried he had left him alone there. But after all, as a street boy he was used to it, and he should stop worrying. But deep in his heart he couldn't help it.

Unknown Place Friday, July 11th About 4 in the afternoon 36th Day

"Hey, Abajara. Please say to the pajé Taiguara to slow down. I can't walk that fast." Mulder said already without breath, and Scully wasn't in a better shape either.

Pajé Taiguara giggled again. He had to look out for his Piápyra a lot more than on Tapitãoby. After crossing a large river swimming he was the only one who got almost strangled by a Sucuri, the water snake. He decided to rest for a while and use the time to put a strong magic on him. At least the snake and other reptiles would make a long arc around him.

"What does he want now?" Mulder asked Abajara frowning, when the old Indio began to paint his body with strange colored signs.

Abajara laughed a little. He liked his new brother.

"He said, he would put a magic on you that the snakes and other reptiles go out of your way."

Scully smiled disbelieving, well almost, she thought of Mulder's injury from the alligator. It was almost healed and there wouldn't be any scars as well, as she could make out. "Does it help?" she asked then.

"Father is a great pajé and looks for his children." Abajara stated very proud.

"How come you are here?" Mulder asked after the pajé seemed to be done with him.

"I don't remember. I just remember from the day on father found me almost dead. He and mother took care of me since then, and he taught me everything I had to know to survive in the jungle. They took me as a son they never had. And so are you his children now."

"But how come, he brings us back to civilization and you he never thought of it?"

"I don't know for sure, but he said something, that you two have to search for the truth, and hunt the evil in form of a man. And make children."

Mulder choked on his water, after he heard the last sentence. "What?"

"Yeah, he says it's really time to construct a family, that's what life is for. He can't understand why you haven't children yet. He was married when he was fourteen."

"Well, ahm, for us fourteen is very young to ... to marry." Scully managed to say, as Mulder just stared disbelieving.

"An Indio woman marries normally when she's twelve, and the man fourteen."

The old pajé looked around, then stood up and gestured four the three to be quiet. He had heard something and knew it was time for destiny to fulfill.

Just a long time after the other three could hear a faint noise coming towards them. Mulder looked around, but the old pajé had disappeared without any sign.

"Look here, what do we have here?" They heard a voice from behind, and soon after they were surrounded by six men with rifles pointed towards them. "Well, Indio you are certainly not, even when you are clothed as them. By the description I have I'll bet you are the two feebies Donato is after."

The short man turned to the others. "Tie them! Let's rest here for today."

Mulder saw his thirsty gaze when he looked at Scully, but before he could make a move he had turned away. They were tied by a tree, and as the day turned to night, some of the men were already sleeping. The only awake beside the three prisoners were the man who spoke to them before and another one.

Finally the man they heard called by the others as Roberto walked to them and reached for Scully.

"I always liked redheads." He said smiling and began to touch her.

"Don't touch her, your son-of-a-bitch. Or I kill you." Mulder shouted pulling on his ties.

The other man hit him with the rifles end. "Shut up. Hey, Roberto, leave something for me." He smiled licking his lips.

"But just when I'm finished."

Scully struggled savagely when the man pulled her towards a hidden place. "Oh, a wild cat. I knew you would have a red head's fire." and kissed her hard, or tried. He felt a sting on his neck and when he reached for it he took out a little arrow. "Shit." he said with a strangled voice and then he felt nothing more.

"Tabitãoby." Scully heard the old pajé's voice. She bounced the heavy weight away from her and stood up and saw him with a pee-shooter, and he handed her a gun. Where did he have this gun from? She thought briefly and turned around to the men on the fireplace.

Suddenly hell broke lose and there was shouting and shooting from everywhere. She dashed to Mulder and Abajara and while she was trying to free them the other man was behind her and pointed the rifle to her.

"You bitch!" he cried and pressed the trigger down. A shadow lunched before her and pulled her to the ground the same time the shot came out of the rifle's cane in a roar.

"Father!" Abajara cried out loud. And after they were freed he kneeled beside the old pajé.

"Don't grieve. It had to be. I knew the moment I saw Tapitãoby and Piápyra, I had to pay and be Tecobiara, the one who takes the place of the other. My children are safe, and that's all that a father can wish. And your family needs you too, Abajara. Never come back to the great spirit of the jungle. Swear it. My spirit will always be with you all."

Abajara cried silently when he felt the Indio's hand go limp in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Abajara." Said Scully she had liked the old Indio, and felt guilty he had received the bullet which was meant for her. Mulder took her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you seem rather like my two agents, in a way or another." Said a deep voice behind them and they felt a hand on each one's shoulder.

They stiffened and turned startled around. "Skinner?!"

End of part 14

Near Iracema in the Amazonas State, Brazil Friday, July 11th 10:35 pm 36th Day

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you seem rather like my two agents, in one way or another." Said a deep voice behind them and they felt a hand on each one's shoulder.

They stiffened and turned around startled. "Skinner?!"

They saw him smiling at them. He had a three days old beard and an adventurous hat on, with a synthetic snake band and high black leather boots.

Scully hugged him to Mulder's dismay. And suddenly he became very aware of his nearly nakedness, by Skinner's humorous gaze. What a heck of a way to be found by the AD. When one of them was hurt again and in a hospital anywhere in the States, he seemed to be there and now even in the middle of the jungle. He decided to hug him too, very briefly. He was happy to see the older man. Even when he never was going to say so, not even to Scully. He had become very used to it anyway, as the old pajé always hugged him, or had, and turned around to see to Abajara when he noticed a short, blue eyed but tanned man starring at Abajara. The man was trying to say something, but nothing came through his lips for a while.

"Papai?" he asked tentatively then, the blood seemed all drained from his face so ashen like it was. Skinner held his breath, hearing Washington's whispered question, to the silently crying man beside the old Indio. Abajara looked up at the man in front of him, he couldn't remember to have seen him anytime in his life or what he remembered of it and felt a bit strange, when the man suddenly was in his arms clinging on him and weeping softly. He looked up then as if asking for help to his brother Piápyra, and not knowing what else to do, patted the shoulders of the weeping man in comfort. After a while Washington looked up and tried embarrassedly to wipe the tears away. His father hadn't said anything until now. Hadn't he recognized him after all?

Sure, he was anymore the little boy who used to be like a puppy behind his father, when he had the chance. But he could make out a slowly transformation in his father's gaze, when he returned his intensely.

Abajara didn't recognize him, but the crystal blue eyes brought flashes through his mind, from a little boy and sometimes of a blonde woman, but with the same blue eyes. He felt the world whirling and a slight headache. And suddenly he could remember what he forgot for so many years.

The hunt he had been hunting with some new friends, which after all had been nothing but searching for gold. And he naive as he had been in those days had trusted them, and when he finally figured out what they wanted to do and rebelled, then they shot him and left him in the jungle. He could remember the rage he had felt deep, wounded, when he saw them slaughter a whole Indio tribe for profit and nothing else just for the land and the supposed gold mines it held.

Rio de Janeiro Skinner's hotel room Wednesday, July 12th 01:30 pm 37th Day

They had arrived Rio de Janeiro an hour ago, and Washington dropped them at Skinner's hotel. He couldn't wait to bring his father back home to his waiting mother. He still almost couldn't believe that he had his father back, and had given the news very cautiously to his mother. Almost twenty years had passed. The old Indio pajé Taiguara had been buried in the Indio way, and would never be forgotten by his son Abajara, Lincoln swore, Abajara's real name.

Mulder and Scully had received new clothes by the courtesy of the PD in Minas Gerais. Mulder was relieved, that he could finally get rid of the clay in his hair.

After Skinner had checked the two recovered agents in, and brought them to their hotel rooms, he got as quick as he could to his own room. He was anxious to check on Chico, and he had already called Maggie from Minas Gerais to bring the good news.

"Chico!" he called. He couldn't see him in the living room. "Perhaps he's still sleeping." he assured himself and dashed to the bedroom. No one was in there either. He checked the bathroom. He passed with his hand over his balding head, and looked around and froze in the middle of the action. The nightlight by the bed was on the floor, and some other objects. "I knew, I shouldn't have left him alone behind."

He stormed to the living and picked up the phone. "Here's room, 45. Is that Sr. Romario? When did you check the last time on the boy Chico? ... At ten? Did you see someone with him? Or some other suspicious persons around? OK. I have some other questions later." He stormed out and went to Mulder's and Scully's adjoined rooms, and after a rapid knock dashed in without waiting for the come in. He wasn't thinking in courtesy, when the little boy could be in serious trouble.

"Mulder, Chico has been kidnapped." he said and only then realized what was happening before his eyes. The two separated guilty from a passionate kiss, blushing deeply.

"Chico?" Mulder asked still flushed.

"The boy I told you on the plane. He has been kidnapped from my hotel room. I've to call the delegate. And... Congratulations, it sure was time."

"Just friends, in a pig's eye." He murmured under his breath and rushed back to his hotel room after closing the door behind him.

Rio PD Wednesday, July 13th 06:30 pm 39th Day

"Sr. Walti, please calm down. We are going to find him." the delegate said for the umpteenth time in two days as the AD began again his pace in the delegate's department. "I have almost all my men on it."

"Sorry, Mr. Washington. It's just frustrating to wait here and do nothing." Skinner said and finally sat down again on the chair beside the couch were his three agents were seated.

"I know. But,... ." the delegate began to say, when there was a knock at the door. Come in, he said and a black police officer dashed in.

Sr. Delegate, there was an anonymous phone call a minute ago. Na alert for a strange ritual going on the hill with the old abandoned church. said the police-officer, still holding the knot of the door.

Skinner was already standing again, the minute the MP came in.

"What did he say? Something about Chico?" he asked eagerly.

"We don't know for sure, but it has to do with the rituals. There was an anonymous phone call by the special number we installed some years ago, to give the people the chance to call without being recognized. The people here are very afraid to be the aim then. You can come, but remember don't get shot or I'm the one to respond by your actions."

Rio de Janeiro On the hill 07:55 pm

The unsteady lights of Rio shone softly to the hill. No wind was wavering the candle lights which were surrounding the altar in the old church hide in the woods up the hill.

Rio at night could take the breath away by its beauty of the marvelous city and far away we could make out the Christ Statue on the Corcovado, embracing all the city and who would come from the ocean by his open arms, the soft curves of the beaches, like Copacabana, Ipanema, Flamengo, Botafogo and all the names they have, the lights which waved silently by the ships slowly motion to the tact of the sea, big or not on the harbor and on the horizon, or the full of verve mountain of the Sugarloaf.

But all that went unnoticed by the men in the once holy church. Infected by their beliefs and to the man in the dark coat.

A naked boy was brought, held between two red and black coated men, no light could reach their hidden faces, to soften perhaps their souls, oblivious to the light shudder which went through the tiny frame.

With no second thought they were discarding of another tiny body, hidden under a red blanket on the blood bathed altar. The new boy was held up for all to see, no one felt pity of the tear wet face, of the sad crystal blue eyed boy.

The low humming sound of their voices accompanied the dark coated man's murmur in an old hymn to the evil. The boy was placed on the blood bathed altar, with his wrists tied to the sides. White and black powder was poured over the boy and soon followed by oil. The dark coated man held his arms wide open with a golden snake like dagger in his right hand. Just the tiny boy could see the burning dark eyes.

All fear from the evil man left the boy's gaze, unwavering he held it, no sound would leave his throat. The dagger was descending slowly but steady. He could hear shouting, but didn't advert his from the burning eyes. He felt wonder by the growl of the man, by the hole and forming blood running down the hateful face from the front over the nose and silently down his chin and his look of disbelief. The dagger almost fell from the weakened hand. With a last jerk he tried to descend it but was falling behind by the stroke of a bullet in his chest. A last gaze and the man's eyes broke to stare at a balding man with fury in his eyes.

End of part 15 Thanks to all who wrote me and the nice feedback, YOU make me go on. Well, what do you think of the story till now?? The insomniac marianne. Final Note: One thing, it's totally forbidden nowadays to hunt, or held captive any kind of Brazilian Flora and Fauna. If you want a parrot, only if its from abroad. You can have lions, tigers, but no panthers. Only to the Indio is it permitted to hunt, it's their way of life, and frankly, they do not kill for pleasure, just to eat.

Part Sixteen

Rio de Janeiro On the hill Wednesday, July 13th 08:20 pm 39th Day

The body fell silently on to the church floor. The dark veil fell back to reveal the face of the evil man, with the eyes broken now in his lifeless stare.

Skinner freed the tiny boy and held him close and it did not matter when his shirt got dirty from the colored powder, oil and blood. The tiny arms surrounded his neck in a tight embrace, and a shudder choked out from the tiny frame. The boy's eyes closed with a sudden relief and the face finally released to a silent cry with the tears running freely down his cheeks.

Suddenly it began to rain, through the broken roof of the ancient, abandoned church in his half hidden place, cleansing the bloody altar of all its remains of the bloody ritual hold by the now dead form of a man by its side.

Skinner pulled his suit jacket off to wrap the tiny naked boy in it. And went out the church with the little boy still in his protective arms.

The rain stopped its torment all the sudden and it began to reveal the unsteady lights of Rio which shone softly to the old church hidden in the woods up the hill. And Rio at night still could take the breath away by its beauty of the marvelous city for those who care. And far away we can make out the Christ Statue on the Corcovado, embracing all the city and who comes from the ocean by his open arms, the soft curves of the beaches, like Copacabana, Ipanema, Flamengo, Botafogo and all the names they have, the lights which wave silently by the ships slowly motion to the tact of the sea, big or not on the harbor and on the horizon, or the full of verve of the Sugarloaf mountain. All this didn't go unnoticed by the man and the child.

The Delegate Washington Pereira silently took the weapon from the altar Skinner had left there to take care of the child. He cleansed it of every trace and hid it behind his back in his waistband and turned away to see the agents they had rescued the other day look at him. He shrugged flushing.

"I surely can't handle an inquiry, why a FBI AD had a weapon on Brazilian ground, my spare weapon by the way. Surely not. Let's get out of here, my men can take care of the rest. What a hell of paperwork I will have." With that he went rapidly out to follow Skinner walking down the hill to the waiting cars.

He was really relieved, there had been just one death in the whole action. He had almost frozen when he had seen the dagger descending towards the boy. Who would have been dead now if it wasn't for the huge FBI AD.

For all the paperwork that would come, he would be the only one who used the gun. Paperwork, paperwork, sometimes he thought he was drowning in them. And thought if up there in America they also had that much paperwork. There was always the complaining of the waste of paper, and the woods who fell victim because of the paper, and all the while the paperwork still grew more. Even with all the computers there were now in all better DPs. He saw them retrieve the other dead boy under the red blanket, and closed his eyes for a moment and he hoped it would for God sake that it would be the last time he saw such an aberration of human actions.

Rio de Janeiro International Airport Wednesday, July 16th 20:35 pm 42nd Day

It was almost the hour for their departure from the marvelous city and its kind inhabitants. All were there to say good-bye, Delegate Washington with his family and his new found father Lincoln Pereira. Paulo Saiko and some other detectives and police officers. The last days had been spent with sightseeing and feasts, in the strong rhythm of Samba, Forro, Bossa Nova and all its different kinds of Brazilian music, and why not some Elvis, Beatles and other sounds in the middle. All were there but a tiny little boy with such sad crystal blue eyes. Skinner looked around still hoping to see him for a last time but with no avail. The husky female voice from the airport speaker announced the last time for the departure to Washington DC.

"Sr. Walter, don't worry, please. I swear I will take care of Chico as if he was my own child." The delegate promised with his warm voice. "He surely didn't want to say good-bye. Please understand, it's hard for our people to say it."

Skinner finally turned and closed his eyes for a moment and took a last gaze towards the doors of the airport, but he did not see a tiny blonde boy walk through. On the other side of the passport control he saw his three agents waiting for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Washington, for your help. I know you will take care of him."

"Sure. And call me just Washington. Take care of the worrisome agents of yours. I hardly can't believe, that that lanky agent of yours could have been bitten by a Piranha in the aquarium of my son's. My father said that was the only thing left since the old pajé had given him a magic, that snakes and other reptiles don't attack him. He surely forgot to include toothy fishes." The delegate said still laughing when he thought of the episode occurred at his home. And then Agent Scully's frown and what happened next would be burned forever in his mind.

No one saw the tiny boy crying silently hidden behind a pile near the big windows which led the sight to the big airplanes.

The big plane was moving and turning to the start trajectory and the little boy stood by the nearest window and followed it with his steady gaze, his nose and hands pressed on the thick glass. But he could make out no one through the little windows of the plane.

Skinner looked sad through his window to the airport and saw the shiny windows aisle and the tiny frame of a little boy pressed to one of them for an instance before the plane turned completely and took off.

He closed his eyes.

Hours after he heard the soft snoring of Agent Plumper by his side. From the courtesy of the PD of Rio they had gained business flight seats, so it was easy for Skinner to stand up and go to the corridor without disturbing Plumper in his sleep. He had quite enough hived of the traditional Caipirinha to be disturbed anyway. It was dark in the plane but not dark enough, that he could not have noticed the trouble some agents of his in a passionate kiss.

"I hardly think, that's a good place for this kind of behavior, Agent Mulder and Scully." He whispered and caught himself smiling by the embarrassed faces, when they got startled apart, on his way through the corridor.

When he returned he remembered something. "By the way, I think this, well, unfortunately, this belongs to you, Agent Mulder." and tossed him a slightly wrinkled tie in his lap.

Mulder's eyes grew wide, and he said smiling happily. "Thank you, sir. That tie..." but kept open mouthed when Scully stood up with a start and took the tie from him.

"Only over my corpse, Mulder. Over my corpse." She said frowning and went to the end of the compartment. When she got back, there was no tie in her hands anymore. Settled and with a satisfied grin she leaned back. She glanced at Mulder. "Close your mouth. Lucky you, there are no flies in the airplane. And stop scratching your head." She frowned. "Snakes, alligators, spiders, reptiles, a piranha and now lice. Give me a break, Mulder." But began to scratch her own head.

Washington DC Friday, July 18th 10:30 am 44th Day

"Walt, what are you waiting for?" asked Maggie through the phone.

"Well, Maggie, are you sure?"

"As sure as anybody can be. And what's more important, you are sure and really unbearable lately." She said with her smiling voice to the man she loved.

"Ok, I'm going to try." He said, hung the phone up and dashed out of the door. He frowned. "You again? Well, I don't have time for your crap, I have a plane to take." And rushed out of the office, and left behind a cigarette smoking man, who smashed his cigarette on the floor. And starred behind the balding man.

Skinner's office 10:40 am

"Hi Kim. We're here for our meeting with Skinner." Mulder said with joy. They had good news for him.

"Sorry, Agents. You came some minutes too late. Assistant Director Skinner left about five minutes ago. He said something about he had to take a plane and left canceling all his meetings till further orders. It was just too late to inform you."

They looked at each other in silent question. "Do you think?" they asked in unison then, not ending the phrase, but understanding each other.

"You bet." And he left the office, leaving a wondering secretary behind. She frowned, a crazy chief and mad agents, what was left?

Rio de Janeiro 20:15pm

"Sr. Walter, what a half surprise." the delegate said smiling.

"Half surprise?" Skinner asked.

"Sure. The half surprise was, that it took so a short time for your return. I could bet it would take at least till a month. Come in. My wife has dinner ready." He invited the huge man.

"Is he here?" asked Skinner eagerly, and a little flushed.

"Sure, he's in his room at the end of the corridor. Feel free, my home is your home." He said and laughed satisfied when he saw the huge man dash through the corridor and knock hesitantly on the closed door.

It's open. The little boy said and dried his wet eyes rapidly, when he saw the door opening.

"Walter!" he shouted and pulled in the open arms, the ones he felt the most secure in the world. "Did you come to take me with you?" he asked shyly and lifted his head to look deeply in the dark brown and warm eyes with his crystal blue eyes.

21:15 pm

"Well, as I said before, I was not surprised and collected some information from the right channels. And as you are an AD from the FBI and Chico almost eight and without any family left, and, with our says to all as well, it won't be difficult for you to adopt him in a short time." Washington said to Skinner seated on the couch with the sleeping boy in his arms and continued. "Sure, it would have been easier, if you were married, Walter."

Skinner grinned a bit. "Well, I think, that wouldn't be any longer the case. I'm engaged since yesterday."

"Meu Deus, you're fast, Walter. OK." The delegate said chuckling.

Washington DC Airport Saturday, July 26th 10:30 am 52nd Day

A huge balding man and a tiny blond boy came through the costumes and the pass control.

"Walt!" called a voice softly and the tiny little boy looked up with his little uncertain but nevertheless happy crystal blue eyes from his father's warm brown ones to the dark haired woman in a shy gaze.

She hugged his father and gave him a little kiss and bent down to look in those shiny eyes and smiled warm to the shy boy. She ruffled his silky hair in a tern way and gave him a kiss on his cheek and the point of his nose, just like his mother used to give and he hugged her tightly.

"Walt, you never said, he was so endearing." She said and stood straight up with the tiny boy still in her arms. "And he sure needs to eat more." Her mother instincts already shining through, by the tiny frame she held.

They reached Skinner's apartment and Maggie fixed the already prepared meal for lunch, meanwhile Skinner showed Chico his new home for the moment, till he could buy a house for himself and his new family.

"Oh, Walt. I almost forgot to say. I invited Dana and Fox, for lunch, I hope you don't mind. They said they had some news to give."

"No problem. What happened now with my trouble some agents?" he murmured under his breath in Chico's new room.

"Something good, Papai." the boy said softly and with shiny eyes. "The old pajé's final present to his son and daughter."

Skinner remembered well the short old Indio who appeared as a ghost in front of them and led them to his two agents the night he also died, by taking the bullet in Scully's place.

There was a ring at the door and he went there with Chico in his arms and opened it to Mulder and Scully.

"So, what's the good news?" he asked. "Come in. Can it be I'm going to hear finally the bells? It's sure time. For what I saw on the plane."

"On the plane?" Maggie asked curiously and than smiled, when she saw the newcomers blush.

"Well, yeah, I mean, ahm, but,... Scully!" Mulder pleaded.

"Well, sir. I just wanted to inform you, I've been checked by the doctors when we came back from Brazil. Well, there's no trace from my cancer." She said finally, still flustered, and amazed.

"Papai, didn't I say, the old pajé had a final present for his son and daughter? He was Tecobiara, the one who takes the place of the other." The little boy said blessed to see the happiness in his new family. Still not out of danger. But who was?

The End?

End of part 16 Thanks to all who wrote me and the nice feedback, YOU made me go on. Well, I finished, I think!?? The insomniac marianne. Feedback? Surely there's the treat left of Cancerman. Go to Jungle Heat II: The Sign Of Evil.


End file.
